Your Pain Is Mine
by Fast Indigo
Summary: Clarke, 18 ans, fille d'une mère absente et d'un père décédé, mise en famille d'accueil, tente d'avancer dans la vie. Un soir alors qu'elle est au bord du gouffre, elle va survivre à une fusillade grâce à une inconnue qui disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. Le temps passe et l'envie de retrouver sa sauveuse devient urgente, voir obsessionnelle... [Clexa AU]
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes, si par hasard il y a du monde_ _évidement xp._

 _Ceci est le première fanfic que je publie._

 _J'espère_ _que l'histoire vous plaira._

 _En espérant bientôt lire vos avis._

 _Je vous retrouve en bas._

* * *

Clarke marchait seule dans les rues de New York, la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà mais elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Elle ne saurait pas dire pendant combien de temps elle avait déambulée dans les boulevards sombres et combien de kilomètres elle avait tracé.

Mais de toute façon elle s'en fichait, elle n'avait qu'une envie se vider la tête.

Du haut de ses 18 ans elle n'appréciait plus la vie…

Du haut de ses 18 ans elle ne voulait plus vivre…

Elle avait déjà pensé maintes fois au suicide mais à chaque fois elle n'avait pas eu le courge de se porter le coup final.

Sa vie n'avait plus de sens, et visiblement la mort ne voulait pas d'elle. Adepte de sport tel la chute libre ou la moto-cross, elle savait ce que c'était que prendre des risques.

Depuis son plus jeune age ses parents l'avaient toujours encouragée à apprendre différents sports elle était donc passé par toute sortes de disciplines que ce soir gym, parkour, systema, escalade et plus encore.

Mais elle avait même perdu le goût des frissons et de l'adrénaline que lui procurait chacune de ces pratiques qu'elle maîtrisait toujours mais qu'elle n'utilisait plus.

C'était dimanche, et cela signifiait qu'elle allait devoir assumer cette sortie dans quelques heures quand le soleil se lèvera pour l'accompagner à son début de semaine de cours.

Son année de terminale avait bien commencé en ce qui concernait ses études, mais tout le reste tournait mal et cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

Élève au Queens High School of the Science, plus communément appelé QHSS, pour sa troisième année de science, elle ne pouvait plus attendre d'avoir son diplôme et de partir dans une université loin de New York, et surtout loin d'Elle.

Clarke sortit de ses pensées et regarda sa montre, quand elle vit l'heure qui y figurait elle sentit son ventre se nouer. 02:17… Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer et elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la nuit soit aussi avancée.

Ce fut presque la terreur qui la gagna quand elle fit demi tour pour revenir de la ou elle était partit.

Elle couru à toute jambes à travers New York, ne calculant même plus les ivrognes qui lui adressait la parole tellement elle était apeurée.

Elle priait silencieusement pour qu'Elle se soit endormie, heureusement elle n'était pas allé trop loin, elle n'était même pas sortie de son quartier du Queens, Jamaica estates.

Elle continua de courir et son stress montait à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle n'avait plus qu'une centaine de mètres pour voir sa maison.

Un énorme soulagement la gagna quand elle vit que les lumières d'intérieures de cette dernière étaient éteintes.

Elle ralentit la cadence jusqu'à marcher et reprit son souffle, elle se sentait stupide de s'être affolée pour rien. Sa maison était individuelle, comme quasiment toutes celles du quartier et possédait un petit jardin d'entrée et un terrain à l'arrière parsemé d'arbres. La maison en L était relativement grande et comportait un étage. La jeune femme vivait depuis 1 ans maintenant.

Elle emprunta le sentier de terre et gravit le pavillon en toute discrétion, elle sortit la clé de sa poche et retint sa respiration quand elle l'inséra dans la serrure, ou du moins elle essaya. Elle ne parvenait pas à rentrer un millimètre de clé. Après plusieurs tentative elle abandonna.

Elle fit le tour de la maison, regardant toute les fenêtre dans l'espoir que l'une d'elles soit ouverte mais aucune ne lui offrit ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle revint devant la bâtisse et laissa couler une larme. Ce n'était pas un hasard si la clé était encore dans la serrure alors qu'Elle ne laissait jamais traîner son trousseau… Elle l'avait volontairement enfermé dehors.

Clarke pouvait dire adieu aux quelques heures qu'elle avait espéré passer dans son lit.

De plus elle était persuadé qu'elle ne pourrait même pas aller chercher ses affaires de cours.

A quoi bon rester ici devant une maison qui de toute façon resterait close, autant continuer de marcher.

Pendant plusieurs minutes Clarke déambula dans son quartier, elle commençait à avoir froid mais n'osait pas demander l'hospitalité à ses voisins. Elle croisa les bras pour tenter de se réchauffer un peut, elle se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire de nuit et seule dans le froid.

 _Ma vie est vraiment merdique !_

S'écria elle pour elle même, elle était à bout et si le froid ne la forçait pas à avancer pour créer de la chaleur elle se serait déjà écroulé en pleurs.

Ses pas la menèrent tout seuls hors du quartier et vers un bar ouvert. Sans plus réfléchir elle poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce lumineuse. Elle se fit rapidement envelopper dans la chaleur bienvenue de la pièce.

Le pub était quasi désert, seulement trois personnes étaient présentent. Clarke se dirigea vers le barman qui séchait un verre.

\- Que puis-je pour vous mademoiselle ?

Demanda il poliment et avec le sourire en posant son verre et son torchon pour consacrer toute son attention à la jeune femme qui s'accouda au bar. Clarke lui sourit en retour, cela lui faisait du bien de voir enfin une personne avenante, avant de répondre.

\- Un verre de Vodka s'il vous plais.

L'homme la regarda avec étonnement, il scruta le visage fatigué de sa cliente avant de dire.

\- Je veut bien vous le servir ce verre, mais il me semble que vous avez cours aujourd'hui, êtes vous sure que ce soit une bonne idée ?

Clarke fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un fasse attention à elle de cette manière, le garçon en face d'elle devait vraiment être quelqu'un de bien. Elle objecta toutefois en se penchant vers le jeune homme.

\- J'ai vraiment besoin de ce verre.

Le barman hésita un instant avant de hausser les épaules et de se saisir la bouteille de Vodka et de remplir un shooter avant de le tendre à la blonde qui but cuit-sec sous les yeux effarés du jeune homme. Elle apprécia l'effet de chaud que lui procura presque instantanément l'alcool et sourit encore une fois.

Quel que soit le hasard qui l'avait mené dans ce bar elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas assez le remercier.

Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison et à quel point elle se trompait en même temps.

* * *

Cela faisait une demi heure que Clarke enchaînait les shots et elle était un peu éméchée. Elle était maintenant assise à une table seule et ruminait bruyamment les mésaventures de sa nuit. Soudain, la coupant dans ses pensées, la porte du bar s'ouvrit et laissa rentrer un couple.

Clarke n'y prêta pas attention et continua à bouder dans son coin. Jusqu'au moment ou elle entendit son nom. Ce ne fut pas ce qui la choqua. Non, ce fut le grain de voix qui s'en chargea. Son corps frissonna et elle releva la tête. Ses craintes furent confirmée quand elle le vit. Finn. Son ex, qui l'avait trompé deux semaine plus tôt après plus de deux ans de relation se tenait devant elle, immobile et visiblement tout aussi choqué qu'elle, au bras de sa pupute.

Tout était parfait chez cette dernière, que ce soit son maquillage, ses habit ou ses cheveux, mais le pire était son regard plein de jugement qu'elle portait à l'ex de son petit ami.

Finn sortit de sa torpeur et fit quelques pas vers Clarke, celle ci ne se leva pas et se contenta de le dévisager. Il la dégoûtait.

\- Clarke (répéta-t-il) Je … je peut m'asseoir.

Les deux jeunes femmes firent une grimace, bien que pour des raisons différentes, aucune des deux ne voulait que Finn prenne place sur cette chaise. Mais il le fit tout de même sans attendre de réponse.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Clarke ricana, elle n'avait aucune envie de parler à ce garçon qui avait brisé la seule attache qu'elle avait encore à ce monde.

\- Non, pas depuis que tu est là… Et toi ?

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas à la pique et fit comme si de rien n'était en répondant naturellement.

\- Je vais plutôt bien, comment se passe ta vie depuis… enfin… tu vois ?

Dans d'autres circonstances Clarke serait partie sans demander son reste, mais à cet instant l'alcool et la fatigue aidant elle cracha ces paroles.

\- Dit le ! Assume ! « Comment se passe ta vie depuis que je t'ai salement trompé avec la première salope du coin » !

Finn se fit tout petit face au dures propos de son ex. Par contre ce fut l'autre blonde qui réagit, elle s'approcha de Clarke et la regarda de haut.

\- Qui est ce que tu traite de salope !?

S'énerva elle en rapprochant son visage de celui de Clarke.

\- ÇA SUFFIT !

Cria le barman en voyant que le situation allait dégénérer, mais personne n'écouta et Clarke répliqua.

\- Excuse moi… si pouffiasse te parait plus appropri…

Elle se fit stopper dans sa phrase par la main de la blonde qui s'abattit avec force sur sa joue, faisant pivoter sa tête et laissant le goût métallique du sang envahir sa bouche.

Elle n'eus pas le temps de se redresser qu'une main saisit sa nuque et plaqua son visage à la table, elle entendit un murmure tout près de son oreille.

\- Retourne à ta misérable vie avant de retrouver ton père en enfer.

Si elle avait pensé a se débattre, cette idée l'avait abandonné au moment ou son père avait été évoqué. Seule une immense tristesse l'anima.

Elle se laissa faire, complètement soumise au bon vouloir de cette fille.

Mais, d'un coup, elle senti la pression sur sa nuque disparaître, elle se redressa curieuse et vit que quelqu'un lui était venu en aide, ce n'était pas le barman... c'était une femme.

Et elle semblait assez imposante pour faire reculer la fille sans avoir ni a parler ni à la toucher.

Finn se leva pour affirmer sa virilité et protéger sa petite-amie, mais la femme, dont Clarke ne pouvait distinguer que le dos mais qu'elle respectait déjà, le saisit par le col et dit.

\- Je vous conseille de quitter ce bar… tout de suite !

Elle eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que se firent entendre des coups de feu, rapidement suivi par le fracas de vitres brisées et de cris.

Clarke eu tout juste le temps de comprendre qu'on tirait sur le bar qu'elle sentit une vive douleur puis plus rien.

* * *

Clarke reprit connaissance pendant un court instant, la douleur était si forte que sa vue en était brouillée. Elle se sentait ballottée, quelqu'un la portait, mais ou ? Et surtout pourquoi ?

Puis ce fut le noir total.

* * *

La première chose que Clarke sentit fut son son bras, puis sa tête commença à la faire souffrir.

Elle dut se concentrer pour ouvrir les yeux. Elle les referma aussitôt quand la vive lumière blanche agressa ses pupilles.

Elle refit l'effort de rouvrir les paupières mais du toutefois les battre plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la clarté, elle ne vit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis des formes indistinctes, et un son parvint enfin à ses oreilles, son qu'elle ne put identifier.

Lentement sa vue revint à la normale, elle entendait des voix mais le sifflement incessant dans ses oreilles couvrait les paroles.

Elle ne voyait qu'un plafond blanc. Elle commença à paniquer, ou était elle ? Elle n'en savait rien. Pourquoi son corps entier la faisait souffrir ? Très bonne question. Que c'était il passé durant son inconscience ? Et pourquoi avait elle été inconsciente ?

Dans ce flot de questions, seule la dernière la fit prendre conscience des événements passés. Le bar, Finn, sa petite amie qui l'avait blessé, la fusillade… Qui avait tiré ? Pourquoi ? Et visant qui ? Comment avait elle pu en sortir vivante ? Un détail lui revint soudainement.

La jeune femme qui avait fait battre en retraite Finn et son affreuse compagne. Qui était elle ? Et surtout pourquoi était elle venue à son aide ? Ou était elle maintenant ?

Tant de question qui restait sans réponses, Clarke commençait sérieusement à avoir peur, très peur.

Un visage apparu dans son champ de vision, la faisant sursauter ce qui lui provoqua une grande douleur.

La personne, une femme, au dessus d'elle la regardait avec un grand sourire et commença à bouger les lèvres. Au bout de quelques secondes d'incompréhension, Clarke entendit vaguement ses paroles.

\- Comment… sentez-vous ?

 _Comment vous sentez vous ?_ Devina Clarke, soulagée, elle ferma les yeux et tenta de parler mais le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche fut un souffle rauque.

\- De l'eau ?

Clarke hocha lentement la tête, c'est ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle rouvrit les yeux et constata que le visage avenant de la femme avait disparu. Elle revint moins d'une minute après.

\- Vous pouvez vous redresser ?

Demanda elle, Clarke sourit intérieurement, ses oreilles semblait revouloir fonctionner correctement. Et répondit encore d'un hochement de tête, elle avait mal mais elle avait envie de voir ou elle était. Elle s'assit lentement, aidée de la femme, les dernières peurs de la blonde s'envolèrent quand elle reconnu une chambre d'hôpital, l'infirmière ne tarda pas à lui présenter un verre d'eau. Clarke leva le bras pour le saisit mais son bras la fit soudainement souffrir. Elle vit alors un bandage qui recouvrait tout son avant bras, elle eu un moment d'inquiétude, quels étaient les dégâts ?

\- Vous avez été blessé durant la fusillade, dont nous ne savons toujours qui sont les responsables, la blessure est peu profonde et relativement superficielle, vous aurez une cicatrice mais rien de plus.

La rassura la femme à ses cotés. Clarke, apaisée, prit de verre de son autre main et but la totalité du liquide rafraîchissant.

Elle le rendit à la soignante, celle ci recommença à parler.

\- Vous vous souvenez de tout ?

Sa voix ne lui faisant plus défaut, Clarke répondit par l'affirmative, oui, elle pensait se souvenir de tout. Soudain une question la frappa, si elle avait survécu qu'en était il des autres ?

\- Et les autres ?

S'empressa de demander Clarke, la réponse sembla mettre une éternité a arriver.

\- Deux morts sont à déplorer ( la blonde avala sa salive, la peur au ventre) un client et le barman ont perdu la vie, une fille de votre age environ à été légèrement touchée au ventre son petit ami n'a rien eu ainsi qu'un autre clients qui est en train de témoigner en ce moment.

Clarke serra les dents, elle ne connaissait quasiment voire pas du tout le barman, mais il avait l'air d'un type bien. Elle se surprit à être soulagée que Finn n'ai rien. L'infirmière reprit.

\- Puis il y avait cette jeune femme…

Sa phrase resta en suspens, Clarke tourna la tête vers elle, la priant silencieusement d'en dire plus. La femme sembla hésiter.

\- Qui était-ce ?

Demanda Clarke, la poussant à continuer. La docteur fronça les sourcils, elle semblait confuse.

\- Je… je pensait que vous auriez pu me le dire.

Dit elle. Ce fut au tour de Clarke de tomber dans l'incompréhension, pourquoi pensait elle cela ? Elle avala sa salive et répondit.

\- Il ne m'a pas semblé connaître cette femme, je l'ai à peine vu dans le bar.

L'infirmière se saisit d'une chaise et s'assit à coté du lit, elle chercha ses mot quelques secondes, mais ces dernières semblèrent durer des heures pour Clarke.

\- Elle était à vos cotés lorsque les secours vous ont trouvé, quand vous nous avez été amené en urgence, elle à attendu tout le long de votre opération dans le couloir et resté dans la chambre lors de votre sommeil, c'est là que j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait une sévère blessure à l'épaule, elle avait reçue une balle, pourtant elle n'a pas voulu que nous la prenions en charge, elle est partit lorsque vous avez ouvert les yeux.

Clarke ne comprenait pas, pourquoi être resté à ses coté, qui plus est blessée, pour partir au moment ou elle reprenait connaissance ? Comportement étrange pour une inconnue.

Comment devait elle l'interpréter ? Une multitude de question se chamboulèrent dans sa tête.

-Elle était comment ? Elle à parlé ?

Ne put elle pas s'empêcher de demander la blonde. La soigneuse répondit aussitôt.

\- À peu près la vingtaine, assez grande, 1m75 peut être, long cheveux bruns et légèrement ondulés, plutôt jolie… voir extrêmement belle, un gabarit fin mais athlétique, des yeux vert et un regard qui vous glace le sang.

Clarke buvait ces paroles, elle chercha dans ses connaissance qui pourrait répondre à ces critères mais elle ne trouva pas… elle ne connaissait manifestement pas cette femme. L'infirmière reprit.

\- Elle n'a quasiment pas ouvert la bouche, elle a parlé une fois au téléphone mais à part pour nous dire qu'elle se chargerait de sa blessure elle n'a rien dit.

Clarke était choquée, une parfaite inconnue qui avait tout du profil de la bombe que tout les garçons convoitent, l'avait aidée et accompagné durant sa guérison et était partie sans rien dire.

Clarke resta interdite durant une petite minute, elle fronça les sourcils.

Non, cela ne lui convenait pas, elle voulait savoir qui était cette personne aussi mystérieuse qu'étrange et pourquoi elle l'avait aidé. Elle voulait savoir son nom. Connaître son visage. Croiser son regard. Lui parler…

Sans plus réfléchir elle sortit ses jambes du lit et se mit debout avant que l'infirmière n'ai pu intervenir.

Tentant de la retenir, la femme s'offusqua.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous en allez tout de suite, vous êtes encore trop faible, ou sont vos parents ? Aucun d'eux n'est venu.

Clarke avala sa salive, mais se força tout de même à sourire et à répliquer le plus calmement possible.

\- Il se trouve que j'ai 18 ans, mes parents ne viendrons pas de toute façon donc… je pense que je vais m'en aller.

Elle illustra aussitôt ses propos en marchant vers ses vêtement qui avaient été posé sur une chaise voisine, elle s'en saisit, et se dirigea vers les toilettes sous le regards emplis d'inquiétude de l'infirmière.

Clarke s'habilla en faisant attention à sa blessure et ressortit des WC. L'infirmière lui donna des instructions pour qu'elle s'occupe de son bras.

Clarke n'écouta qu'à moitié, elle voulait sortir de cet hôpital, elle se fichait d'être blessé ou non, elle se sentait totalement bien.

Son bien être fut de courte durée quand elle vit qu'a la sortit du bâtiment se tenait des dizaines de journalistes qui devaient sans doute attendre les miraculés de la fusillade.

Elle même en était une… elle avait du mal à y croire, elle ne savait pas comment cela avait été possible.

Elle regarda le monde amassé devant les portes et les médecins qui l'imploraient de rester plus longtemps.

Elle n'avait ni envie de traverser cette foule qui n'attendait qu'elle ni envie de rester une seconde de plus ici, elle avait d'autre choses a faire.

Comme aller en cours… combien de temps avait elle raté ?

Elle regarda sa montre qui affichait 14:56, elle n'écouta pas les médecins, ouvrit une porte et fonça dans la foule ou elle se fit assaillir par des micro et un vacarme de question.

Elle se fraya un passage à travers la petite foule et parvint à s'en détacher. Elle se dépecha de rentrer chez elle, de plus le temps se couvrait et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être mouillé.

Elle passa à la pharmacie acheter ce dont elle avait besoin pour se soigner et reprit la route qu'elle connaissait bien qui menai jusqu'à chez elle.

Cette fois ci quand elle glissa la clef dans la serrure, celle ci fut docile et elle entra, le silence et les lumières éteintes la laissa penser qu'elle était seule. Elle traversa la cuisine, pris l'escalier pour monter au premier et ouvrit la porte de droite.

Elle était enfin dans sa chambre, elle décida de ne pas aller en cours ce jours la et se coucha.

* * *

Clarke se réveillait doucement, elle avait dormis à peine une demi heure mais elle n'était pas fatiguée. Elle se redressa lentement sur son lit et regarda sa chambre. Un lit deux place, un bureau, une armoire et une salle de bain constituaient ce petit espace qui était le sien.

Elle se leva du lit, elle devait retrouver cette femme, pour la remercier au moins.

Elle fit la moue, comment allait elle s'y prendre ?

Ce ne fut qu'a ce moment là qu'elle sentit un objet dans sa poche, elle le sortit, intriguée, et constata que c'était une morceau de papier plié.

Sure de ne pas avoir laissé quoi que ce soit dans ses poches, elle déplia le papier, le cœur battant.

Sur la feuille était joliment écrit en lettres minuscules.

 ** _Pour ton propre bien,_**

 ** _ne tente pas de me retrouver._**

Clarke tremblait presque, sa sauveuse lui avait laissé un mot, et bien que ce ne soit pas ce qu'elle avait espéré c'était déjà énorme.

Elle sourit, la jeune inconnue tentait encore de l'aider, ou alors il s'agissait d'un simple stratagème pour qu'elle la laisse tranquille. Mais peut importe, bien qu'infime, elle avait une piste.

Si ces mots auraient pu dissuader certains de continuer, ils donnaient à Clarke une envie encore plus dévorante d'en trouver l'auteure.

* * *

 _Voila le premier chapitre, j'espère que ce début vous aura plu._

 _Toutes les critiques seront acceptés, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives._

 _En espérant vous retrouver pour le chapitre 2_

 _Fast Indigo._


	2. Chapter 2

_Salutations à tous._

 _J'ai été agréablement surprise par le fait que le premier chapitre ait assez plu, j'espère juste ne pas vous décevoir avec le second._

 _Merci pour vos reviews agréables, cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir de les recevoir et de les lire, vous y trouverez vos réponses en bas._

 _Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture._

* * *

Clarke était devant son lycée, regardant l'affreux bâtiment qui servait de hall.

C'était son premier jours depuis la fusillade, et cela remontait à une semaine, pourtant, elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité, entre les journalistes et sa blessure elle avait eu de quoi s'occuper.

Elle avait passé tout son temps libre à chercher qui pouvait bien être la personne qui l'avait sauvée mais ses recherches n'avaient abouties à rien.

Clarke soupira, elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dans une pièce bruyante ou elle allait devoir gratter le papier pendant une durée interminable.

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Elle n'avait aucune envie. Aucune.

Si elle n'avait pas peur de la sanction elle n'irait pas en cours, mais les bleus présent sur ses bras lui rappelèrent qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle avala sa salive et s'avança.

Elle n'avait pas traversé la moitié de l'établissement qu'elle remarquait déjà que les regards convergeaient vers elle, évidemment… elle s'y était attendue, être miraculée d'une fusillade ne passe pas inaperçu et chaque radio avait évoqué son nom comme comme, elle cite, « survivante d'une attaque barbare menée par des inconnus ».

Clarke, qui n'avait jamais vraiment aimée être au centre de l'attention, se contenta des les ignorer et d'aller dans sa salle de cours.

Durant toute la journée elle subit maintes questions venant de ses camarades concernant la fusillade mais elle, elle ne pensait qu'à la jeune femme brune.

Cela la rendait folle de ne pas pouvoir mettre un visage et un nom sur celle qui l'avait sauvée d'une mort certaine et elle ne savait pas comment faire pour répondre à ces questions.

Elle regardait sans cesse le bout de papier qu'elle lui avait laissé. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi retrouver sa sauveuse pourrait la mettre en danger.

* * *

Clarke sortit de son bus, elle n'avait plus que quelques minutes de trajet à pieds pour retrouver le confort et le calme de sa chambre.

Elle était tout de même anxieuse ; comme à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait chez elle.

Ses parents lui manquaient, terriblement, depuis qu'elle avait changé de d'arrondissement elle se sentait tellement seule. Les amis qu'elle avait à staten island semblaient l'avoir oublié, et elle se sentait horriblement seule.

Si on lui avait demandé de définir sa vie par une couleur, elle aurait répondu grise.

Tout n'était pas noir, certaines choses lui réussissaient comme le dessin ou les études, mais tout cela était entaché par le fait qu'elle soit orpheline et sans amis proches.

Son père avait perdu la vie dans un accident de voiture voila 3 ans maintenant, sa mort avait été le début de la fin pour Clarke et sa mère.

Jake Griffin avait toujours été le pilier de la famille, sa perte avait été atroce à surmonter et depuis, Clarke faisait souvent des crises d'angoisses, Abby en revanche était tombée dans la dépression et l'alcool, et deux ans plus tard, elle avait disparue sans laisser quoi que ce soit.

Clarke se souvint amèrement de ce moment

 _C'était un jour comme les autres, Clarke rentrait du lycée ou elle avait passé une bonne journée, comme tout les jours elle passa au cimetière se recueillir sur la tombe de son père. La tristesse l'avait un peu quitté après deux_ _ans_ _mais son souvenir était toujours aussi douloureux._

 _Elle repris le chemin de sa maison, impatiente de voir sa mère, elle allait mieux ces derniers temps, elle était plus souriante et elles passaient de bon moment ensembles._

 _Elle arriva au dernier croisement et elle se figea. La porte de sa maison était grande ouverte, aucune lumière allumé… Clarke avala sa salive, sa mère ne semblait pas être là. Elle s'avança prudemment vers sa maison, personne dans les rues, le silence faisait écho à son cœur battant._

 _Elle entra, plus inquiète que jamais, elle cria, appelant sa mère. Mais personne ne lui répondit. Elle alluma la lumière la peur au ventre, elle chercha dans toutes les pièces mais la maison était vide de tout mouvement. Elle composa le numéro de sa mère, mais elle entendit le téléphone de celle ci sonner sur un meuble voisin._

 _Elle s'assit et attendit, sa mère allait bientôt rentrer, elle avait sûrement_ _dus partir en urgence, tenta-t-elle de se persuader_ _…_

 _Clarke attendit, et chaque seconde qui passait le rendait encore plus nerveuse, elle attendit, encore et encore… impuissante. Au petit matin, elle n'avait pas dormis, elle se rendit au commissariat ou il lancèrent une recherche._

 _Clarke n'avait jamais revu sa mère depuis. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussée à_ _partir si précipitamment, et depuis ce jour, elle était seule… vraiment seule._

Clarke grimaça, se souvenir lui était encore bien douloureux. Elle continua à marcher lentement. Ce jour la elle aurait tellement voulu que sa mère l'emmène avec elle, ou au moins qu'elle lui communique sa destination ou qu'elle reprenne contact avec elle.

Mais un an était passé et rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, elle avait pourtant attendu, chaque jours elle avait espéré recevoir un appel, un message, une lettre, un mail ou rien qu'un signe… mais rien.

Encore dans ses pensées, elle gravit les marches qui menaient à la porte, entra et épia le salon et la cuisine d'un œil méfiant. Il ne semblait, encore une fois, n'y avoir personne. Et cela ne lui déplaisait pas du tout, elle se saisit d'un paquet de biscuit et monta dans sa chambre.

Elle enleva sa veste et ses chaussures, jetant le tout dans un coin et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle n'avait pas la foi de faire ses devoirs, mais alors pas du tout.

Elle se redressa et se mit à manger.

Le souvenir de la fusillade lui revint à l'esprit, elle s'arrêta de mâcher pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle réalisa que, tellement obnubilé par la jeune femme, elle ne s'était pas vraiment demandé qui avait tiré sur le bar.

Elle sentit son ventre se nouer, elle avala difficilement sa bouchée, qui avait voulut attenter à sa vie ? Ou bien celle du barman ? D'un des client… Ou peut être de la femme ?

Une idée folle la percuta, et si tout était lié ? Si la femme ne voulait pas qu'elle la retrouve parce qu'elle était visée par ces terroristes ?

Elle haussa les épaules, après tout cela faisait une semaine que tout se passait bien, elle n'avait aucun soucis à se faire.

Mais elle sentait que ne pas pouvoir recroiser sa sauveuse la mettait dans un état de colère et de frustration immense.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et au fil du temps l'état de Clarke se dégrada, elle passait tout le temps qu'elle pouvait sur internet ou dehors, dans la rue pour tenter de trouver celle qui l'avait aidée. Elle n'en dormais plus, cela lui avait coupé l'appétit, elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir en cours et elle ne pensait qu'à ça. Rapidement l'envie de savoir devint une obsession très marquée et elle avait même décidé de nommer la jeune femme « Enigma ».

Lors de ses insomnies, elle préparait des plans sans queue ni tête pour tenter de retrouver celle qui continuait à se cacher et qui était devenue comme sa seule raison de vivre. Des feuilles pleines de graffitis incompréhensibles s'entassaient sur son bureau, ainsi que des dessins qu'elle avait fait elle même et qui répondait au critères que l'infirmières lui avait donnée.

* * *

Clarke se réveilla, elle avait mal au dos est au cou, pas étonnant vu dans quelle position elle avait dormis : Assise sur sa chaise, les bras croisés sur son bureau et la tête posé sur ses bras. Tout cela entassé sur un annuaire et un téléphone.

Elle s'étira doucement, elle avait mal un peu partout. Durant toute la nuit elle n'avais pas arrêté d'appeler les femmes de New York. Si Enigma avait été dans ce bar si tard c'est qu'elle était plutôt nocturne.

Elle grimaça, cela faisait un mois et elle crevait toujours d'envie de la trouver. Cette femme était bien cachée. Trop bien même. Clarke était tellement prise dans cette recherche qu'elle en avait presque oublié le but premier : La remercier. Maintenant son obsession allait plus loin, elle avait envie de lui parler et de tout savoir d'elle, de voir si la beauté vanté par l'infirmière s'avérait vrai, Enigma la rendait folle.

Soudain elle eu une idée, une idée qui ne comporterait aucun risque et dont les chances de réussite était quasi maximale, le visage de Clarke s'éclaira d'un grand sourire, elle avait trouvé un moyen de faire elle aussi passer un message à Enigma. Elle se leva en vitesse et s'activa malgré son corps endoloris. Elle n'avait que cela en tête, la trouver, lui parler, la trouver, lui parler.

Ces mots résonnaient dans son crane comme un marteau sur son enclume.

C'est à peine qu'elle avait enfilé un T-shirt qu'elle composait un numéro sur son téléphone.

Elle le porta a son oreille et attendit. Au bout de quelques secondes une voix d'homme retentit.

\- TVNewYork bonjour.

\- Oui bonjour, je suis Clarke Griffin, vous m'avez passé un coup de fil me demandant si vous pouviez m'interroger à propos de la fusillade ? Vous voulez toujours de moi ?

Elle sentit presque la joie de l'employé à travers le téléphone, jusqu'ici elle n'avait jamais accepté de passer sur un plateau de télévision pour une interview en direct. L'homme s'empressa de répondre, la voix avenante.

\- Oui ! Bien sur, nous attendions votre réponse avec impatience, que diriez vous de venir aux studios dans deux jours ?

Clarke sourit, son plan se concrétisait et elle en était fière.

\- Oui dans deux jours serait parfait, qu'elle heure ?

\- Que diriez vous de 16h30 ?

\- Cela me paraît parfait.

Clarke raccrocha, et sourit, elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas pensé à cette solution plus tôt, mais tant pis, maintenant elle allait pouvoir avancer.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et regarda le chaos dans lequel était plongé sa chambre, ses habits était tous entassés dans des coins, complètement dépliés, des sachets de toutes sortes vides traînaient un peu partout. Elle grimaça, elle n'avait aucune force et elle n'avait pas envie de ranger tout cela, elle bailla et remarqua le pot de vitamines en cachet était ouvert et rependait son contenant sur la table de nuit.

Elle en pris deux et les avala sans eau, elle se leva et s'efforça de ranger, ensuite elle irait dehors pour traîner, elle en avait besoin.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'était pas allé en cours, elle avait usée de sa fatigue comme excuse et cela avait très bien marché, personne n'osait rien lui refuser depuis l'attaque du bar, personne à part Elle.

À Sa pensée elle déglutit, elle serra les dents et ouvrit sa porte, elle regarda prudemment dans le couloir, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

Elle attrapa son sac et sortit de sa chambre, elle descendit lentement les escaliers et s'arrêta à la fin, elle retint sa respiration et passa la tête au-delà du mur pour voir si il y avait quelqu'un, elle scruta la cuisine et La vit accoudée au bar.

Elle était là, Clarke s'empressa de ramener la tête à l'abri du mur. Elle avala sa salive, Elle était de dos et ne l'avait pas vu, mais elle n'en restait pas moins collé à la cloison, presque tremblante et le cœur battant à la chamade.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, elle rassembla tout son courage et fonça vers la porte sans regarder dans son dos, elle sortit précipitamment et courra presque pour s'éloigner de la maison.

Durant toute la journée elle erra dans les rues, elle avait acheté une bouteille de tequila et la buvait seule, elle repensait toujours à cette jeune femme, elle hantait ses pensées tout les jours, Clarke repensait au seul moment ou elle l'avait vue, elle portait une veste noire et ses cheveux brun coulaient dans son dos. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir qui elle était.

Les deux jours parurent durer à n'en plus finir pour Clarke, et durant ces 48 h elle ne dormis que 6 h.

Le jour J, lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir elle ne se reconnu pas. Son visage avait maigrit et des cernes immenses soulignait ses yeux rouges à moitiés fermés.

Elle soupira, elle se mettait dans des états impossible pour quasiment rien, mais retrouver Enigma était devenu sa seule raison de vivre, cela lui donnait quelque chose pour continuer à avancer. Mais dans ce cas, qu'allait il se passer quand elle allait la trouver, allait elle retrouver sa vie morne d'avant ?

Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle voulait atteindre son objectif à tout prix.

Elle prit donc multiples transports pour atteindre Manhattan, l'arrondissement ou se trouvait les studios. Clarke demanda plusieurs fois son chemin, elle n'avait quasiment jamais mis les pieds dans cet endroit peuplé de riches.

Finalement, toujours aussi décidée, elle trouva le bâtiment, elle entra et se fit annoncer. Aussitôt elle se fit prendre en charge par des maquilleurs qui travaillèrent à une vitesse fulgurante, jamais elle n'avait été aussi bien maquillé en si peut de temps.

Toujours aussi rapidement, elle se fit entraîner sur le plateau de télé. On lui confia quelques instructions simples et elle eu à peine le temps de stresser qu'elle était déjà en face du présentateur qui la saluait tout en relisant ses fiches.

Tout était pareil que lorsqu'elle regardait les informations à la télé mais cette fois c'est elle qui y était.

Elle avala sa salive quand elle entendit une voix venant de derrière les machines de tournages.

\- Direct dans 5… 4…

Clarke eu une sueur froide, elle se mettait à paniquer, pourquoi avait elle fait cela ? Tout le monde allaient l'entendre, sur tout les journaux le « Clarke Griffin se délivre enfin sur l'attentat » avait fait toutes les unes.

\- 3… 2…

Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de dire oui !? Comment avait elle put penser qu'elle allait gérer une fois sur le terrain ? Sa respiration se fit laborieuse et son ventre se tordait d'appréhension.

\- 1… Direct !

Le présentateur Télé commença à parler en abordant un énorme sourire, mais Clarke n'entendit pas un moindre mot, ses oreilles sifflaient, elle était tellement inquiète, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, et elle ne semblait percevoir rien d'autre.

C'est quand elle entendit son nom qu'elle se tourna enfin vers l'homme qui la regardait avec attention.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche, évidemment elle n'avait pas écouté la question et se trouvait bien dans une poisse pas possible.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la caméra en face d'elle et, soudain elle reprit contenance quand elle se dit que Enigma la regardait sûrement derrière son écran en ce moment même.

Alors elle pris son courage à deux mains et, après au moins une minutes de silence et les regards interrogateurs en sa direction s'étant multipliés, elle décida de redemander la question.

\- Que faisiez vous dans ce bar si tard ?

Clarke se força à sourire, elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se rappeler de cette affreuse soirée.

\- Il se trouve que je n'avais pas du tout envie de rentrer chez moi et surtout j'avais besoin d'un verre.

Ce n'était qu'un semi mensonge, mais elle n'allait pas dire sur un plateau de télévision qu'elle s'était faite enfermer dehors.

Le commentateur sourit, et enchaîna sur d'autres questions toutes aussi banales, Clarke répondit à chacune d'entre elles. L'interview dura encore dix minutes.

\- Une dernière question mademoiselle.

Prononça l'animateur, Clarke lui sourit pour le prier de continuer.

\- Auriez vous un message à faire passer, aux terroristes, à ceux qui ont su s'en sortir à vos cotés, ou encore des gents qui ne peuvent qu'imaginer votre traumatisme ?

Clarke du s'empêcher de ricaner, comme s'était joliment tourné, évidemment il fallait que le public soit captivé.

Alors elle hocha la tête et fit semblant de réfléchir, quant elle jugea avoir assez feinté elle regarda la caméra devant elle et dit d'une traite.

\- Pour votre propre bien, ne courrez pas loin des actes que vous avez commis et assumez en les conséquences, ne vous cachez pas.

Et elle se tut, le présentateur, un peut étonné par sa réponse, la remercia et elle put enfin sortir du plateau pour laisser l'émission continuer sans elle.

Elle ne s'attarda pas dans les studios, elle se pressa et décida d'aller prendre un café à emporter et de se rendre à Central Park ou elle était rarement allé.

Elle arriva tranquillement dans la gigantesque étendue verte un café à la main et pour une fois depuis longtemps elle se sentait plutôt bien.

Elle déambulait lentement dans le parc, se demandant si son message arriverait jusqu'au oreilles d'Enigma, elle l'espérait de tout son cœur car elle était à cours d'idée pour la contacter.

Il y avait un peut de monde dans le par. Elle continua à marcher dans l'herbe et son sourire refaisait lentement surface, elle se promis de revenir plus souvent ici.

Elle resta encore une heure dans le parc et fini par rentrer chez elle, il se faisait tard et elle était fatiguée.

Quand elle arriva à sa maison se soir là, tout était désert, encore une fois et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Si par malheur Elle apprenait qu'elle ne l'avait pas écouté et qu'elle était tout de même allé passer son interview, elle ne savait pas ce qu'Elle pourrait lui faire cette fois ci.

Elle grignota un peut et se coucha, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil, ses pensées dérivèrent encore une fois, et si Enigma n'avait pas vu son message ? Sa gorge se noua à cette réflexion, elle ne pouvait pas s'être donné autant de mal pour rien ?

Elle soupira, elle était en train de se laisser mourir lentement mais sûrement, c'était impératif il fallait qu'elle trouve celle qui l'avait sauvée ou elle ne tiendrait pas.

* * *

Le lendemain Clarke se leva de bonne heure, elle avait mieux dormis cette nuit, et elle décida d'aller en cours. Bien qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie elle se disait que cela aurait au moins le mérite de l'occuper.

Au bout de deux heures d'enseignement elle se dit qu'elle avait prise la pire décision du monde, elle était épuisée et elle devait encore tenir toute la journée.

C'était l'heure de la pause et Clarke en profitait pour se débarrasser des livres des matières qu'elle avait déjà eu dans la journée. Ses yeux ne semblaient pas déterminée à rester ouverts et elle ne l'était pas nom plus.

\- Clarke ?

Elle sursauta en entendant son nom qui venait de derrière elle. Le blonde se retourna tout en refermant son casier pour voir qui l'avait appelé. Elle se figea en reconnaissant la petite amie de Finn qui l'observait avec le même regard inquisiteur que la dernière fois. La colère l'envahie en repensant aux mot qu'elle avait prononcé dans le bar, elle resta quelques secondes à la dévisager en se demandant si elle lui sautait dessus ou non, jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elles, et constata que quelques personnes avaient déjà cessés leurs occupation pour regarder l'échange.

Clarke ravala sa rage, serra les poings et se retourna complètement de façon à faire face à son interlocutrice et répliqua nonchalamment .

\- Qu'est ce que tu veut ?

Rien qu'avec ces mots elle fit drastiquement monter la tension qui était déjà bien présente entre elles. L'autre fille, s'approcha d'elle et Clarke grinça des dents, revoir son sale visage recouvert de fond de teint lui était quasiment insupportable.

\- Écoute moi bien, (répondit elle sur un ton mauvais) ta salope de garde du corps, peut importe combien tu la paye, mon père peut lui offrir le double, alors soit tu lui dit de me laisser tranquille soit je fait en sorte qu'elle soit mienne, c'est bien clair ?

Elle s'était encore rapprochée de Clarke durant sa tirade et elles n'étaient maintenant plus qu'a quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Dans le couloir le silence était pesant.

Clarke, de son coté, n'avait rien compris à ce qu'on venait de lui dire, de quelle garde du corps parlait elle ? Elle resta coite pendant un instant avant que la colère ne reprenne le dessus sur l'étonnement, comment cette petite conne osait-elle venir l'agresser pour quelque chose qui n'était pas de son fait ? Sans prévenir, Clarke la poussa en arrière et s'avança à son tour vers elle.

\- Non ce n'est pas clair, je n'ai jamais eu de garde du corps.

Objecta-t-elle d'une voix sifflante tout en faisant reculer l'autre fille. Cette dernière ne se laissa pas faire pour autant et objecta.

\- Ne fait pas celle qui ne savait pas, ose me dire que tu ne connais pas la folle qui est venue me menacer dans ma propre maison et me défendant de t'approcher encore une fois.

Cette fois ce fut Clarke qui recula d'un pas, et si c'était Enigma ? Cela semblait suivre une certaine logique, après tout qui aurait pu savoir que la petite amie de Finn l'avait déjà agressée ? Mais cela eu le don de la mettre encore plus en rogne.

\- Je ne fait pas celle qui ne sais pas parce que JE NE SAIS PAS ! Je n'ai envoyé personne pour venir te dire de ne pas t'approcher de moi car je peut le faire toute seule et je n'aurais jamais obligé quelqu'un à venir voir une connasse dans ton genre.

Les autres élèves, qui jusque la avaient été silencieux, s'agitèrent en voyant la tension monter. Les deux filles se faisaient face, chacune tentant de garder son calme, c'est ce moment que Finn choisit pour débarquer dans le cercle qu'avait formé les spectateurs.

\- Crystal ! Clarke ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Clarke fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait même pas été perturbée par le fait qu'elle ne connaissait même pas le nom de son agresseuse, elle s'appelait donc Crystal…

Le jeune homme regarda les deux filles en attendant une réponse mais celle ci ne vint pas et Clarke se contenta de le défier du regard. Elle avait tellement envie de les réduire en cendres, mais était tout les deux très populaires au lycée, elle se serait retrouvée bien mal en se mettant tout le lycée à dos.

Enfin elle se décida donc à répondre.

\- Ta copine vient m'agresser et je me défend, aussi simplement que cela.

Finn se tourna vers Crystal et fronça les sourcils, il s'approcha donc de sa petite amie et capta son regard et murmura.

\- Je t'avait dit de la laisser tranquille, tu sais très bien que la femme qui est venue ce n'est pas elle qui l'a envoyée.

Crystal recula et foudroya les deux ex du regards et se mit à crier.

\- Pourquoi tu est de son coté ?

Finn leva mes eux au ciel, décidément il s'en voulait de plus en plus d'avoir trompé Clarke pour cette fille qui l'énervait de jour en jour.

\- Je ne suis pas de son coté, je te dit simplement de la laisser tranquille.

Crystal secoua la tête, la colère bien visible dans ses yeux noisettes.

\- Et en plus tu prend sa défense ?

Finn souffla, il était déjà fatigué de parler avec sa petite amie et objecta.

\- Je la défend parce que en l'occurrence c'est toi qui est en tord.

Crystal ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, c'était le genre de fille à laquelle personne ne disait qu'elle avait tord, alors quand les mots sortirent de la bouche de Finn elle ne sut comment réagir. Elle ferma la bouche et commença à reculer, elle regarda Clarke, qui jusque la n'avait fait qu'observer la dispute du couple, et dit à son adresse.

\- Toi et ta salope vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, on verra si tu ne la reconnaît pas quand mes gardes lui bousillerons la mâchoire.

Clarke eu un rictus, Crystal parlait de Enigma, et Clarke refusait que quelqu'un blesse celle qui l'avait sauvée, elle ne la connaissait pas mais après un mois à la chercher, Enigma était devenue un peut comme une aura omniprésente. Et elle y était attachée.

La colère monta en elle et sans réfléchir elle lui sauta dessus. Crystal, qui ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que Clarke réagisse à ses propos autrement que verbalement, n'eus pas le temps de bouger que l'autre blonde était déjà sur elle.

Clarke, en revanche, eu le temps de la pousser et de lui envoyer un crochet dans la mâchoire avant que les autres étudiants ne réagissent.

Tout le monde se jeta sur Clarke qui voyait rouge et qui tentait encore d'amocher Crystal, elle hurlait de rage, et il fallut au moins 4 personnes pour la maintenir, mais la encore elle se débattit et réussit à se dégager.

Tout le monde s'écarta d'elle, car chaque personne savait à quel point elle était douée pour le combat au corps à corps. Certains tentaient de la résonner, d'autres l'insultaient, mais elle n'était focalisée que sur Crystal qui gémissait un peut plus loin.

Une minute s'écoula dans une tension palpable, finalement Clarke baissa sa garde et tenta de calmer ses ardeurs, elle serra les dents et commença à marcher vers la sortie, les élèves avaient du prévenir professeurs et directeurs et elle n'était pas prête à recevoir un sermon dans l'immédiat.

Tout le monde s'écarta sur son passage et elle pu sortir de l'établissement. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée car dehors, nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient été témoins de la scène et elle avait à peine fait deux pas qu'un garçon se plaça devant Clarke qui ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

Elle continuait d'avancer vers le jeune homme, il était bien plus grand et bien plus musclé qu'elle mais peu lui importait, il allait s'écarter, de gré ou de force. Au plus elle s'approchait au plus elle voyait la détermination dans son regard, il avança vers elle à son tour et la bouscula un peut d'une main sur l'épaule.

Clarke réagit aussitôt et automatiquement, en deux seconde le garçon était au sol. Clarke renifla, elle n'avait manifesement pas oublié les prises de Krav Maga.

Quand elle releva les yeux un autre cercle était formé autour d'elle, et elle sentit que quelqu'un la saisissait de derrière. L'étreignant au niveau de la taille pour tenter de la maintenir, Clarke s'énerva encore plus et les mouvements de combat appris il y a des années resurgirent. Alors tout alla très vite, elle plia les genoux pour baisser son centre de gravité et ainsi éviter de perdre l'équilibre, elle ignorait qui tentait de la retenir mais elle lui balança à quatre reprises des coups de coudes dans les oreilles et elle enchaîna avec un coup de talon bien placé, quand elle entendit un cri strident et qu'elle sentit les bras qui l'entouraient la lâcher, elle se retourna pour voir un des élèves à genoux devant elle mais prise dans on élan elle lui asséna un violent coup de pieds dans le crane ce qui le fit tomber au sol dans un dernier cri.

Clarke se remit droite et sa respiration se coupa, tout sembla ralentir, elle releva la tête et vit que tout le monde la regardait avec de grands yeux, de la foule sortit une fille d'environ son age et se précipiter vers celui que Clarke avait assommé, le fille se laissa tomber sur les genoux à ses coté et se tourna vers Clarke pour lui crier des mots que cette dernière n'entendit pas, sa respiration se fit de plus en plus rapide et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Pourquoi s'était elle emporté de la sorte ? Maintenant elle avait blessé quelqu'un qui avait seulement voulu aider.

Deux garçon se détachèrent de la foule et avancèrent vers elle, l'un s'arrêta pour voir si les garçons au sol allait bien l'autre continua d'avancer vers Clarke qui le regardait.

\- Tu est complètement folle !

Le dernier mot résonna dans la tête de Clarke et la rage revint. Derrière le garçon elle pouvait voir les visages effarés des professeurs et des surveillants qui ne mirent pas longtemps à l'encercler eux aussi. Un surveillant avec lequel Clarke avait l'habitude de parler de combat car il pratiquait aussi, s'approcha d'elle les mains devant lui pour lui signifier qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal, Clarke recula tout de même, elle était effrayé par ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

\- Clarke écoute moi, calme toi d'accord… personne ne vas te faire du mal, tu est en sécurité.

La nommée ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant, elle dévisageait le surveillant et ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Derrière lui un prof lui dit.

\- Alan, finis en avec elle, met la hors d'état de nuire et finissons en.

Le vigile fit la moue, il était le seul à pourvoir arrêter Clarke et il le savait. Mais il n'avait pas envie de la blesser, pourtant il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Clarke…

Supplia il, mais la nommé ne voulut rien savoir. Il ferma les yeux et une seconde après il attaqua, pas pour faire mal mais pour immobiliser. Clarke réagit aussitôt et esquiva l'attaque, cette fois elle n'avait pas affaire à un amateur. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu mettre fin au combat qui allait suivre en lâchant l'affaire mais elle devait évacuer sa colère, sa tristesse et sa frustration et maintenant qu'elle avait commencé elle ne savait pas si elle allait pourvoir s'arrêter. Il lui fonça dessus une nouvelle fois et encore une fois elle esquiva.

Personne n'osait se mêler au combat opposant deux adeptes d'art martiaux. Certains étudiants filmaient, d'autres était tétanisés, les yeux rivés sur la scène, et enfin ceux qui avaient déjà vu Clarke en colère appelaient la police.

Le combat continuait et Clarke commençait à voir les faiblesses de son adversaire, mais il la prit par surprise dans son dos et l'enferma de ses bras puissants emprisonnant également ses bras. Clarke grogna cela faisait deux fois qu'elle se faisait avoir, les bras immobiles, elle captura les mains liés de son agresseur et se redressa violemment en balançant sa tête dans le nez du surveillant qui craqua dans un son affreux et écrasa son pied de son talon, l'emprise fragilisée, elle écarta son bassin et frappa a deux reprise les les parties génitales de l'homme, cette fois elle était libre. Quand elle se retourna son pied vint percuter le cou de son adversaire et son poing fit en fit de même mais sur la joue, mettant fin au combat.

Cette fois c'était la panique tout le monde tentait de mettre le maximum de distance entre eux et la boule de colère qu'était devenue Clarke, c'était la folie à l'entrée du lycée, tout le monde hurlait, tout le monde courrait, et même dans le regard des professeurs on pouvait y voir la peur.

Clarke souffla et regarda le bordel dans lequel elle avait plongé l'endroit, elle voulut le quitter mais au moment ou elle commença à marcher en direction de la sortie, les sirène de la police se firent entendre.

Elle eu soudain un vertige, le manque de sommeil se fit immédiatement resentir, et elle se sentit nauséeuse.

Clarke s'efforça de courir à l'opposé du son des sirènes, l'adrénaline comme seule carburant.

Elle voulait fuir les cris et les blessures qu'elle avait provoqué, elle couru jusqu'à en perdre haleine et elle ne savait pas ou elle allait.

Ses forces commençait déjà a lui faire défaut, elle se trouvait encore trop proche du lycée, elle se retourna et trébucha lamentablement pour mieux se relever et continuer.

Elle courrait avec l'énergie du désespoir quand soudain une voiture arriva en face d'elle et s'arrêta devant elle.

Quelqu'un sortit de du vehicule noire, c'était une femme. Grande, brune, en chemise blanche et pantalon noir. Elle marcha rapidement vers Clarke qui avait ralentit sa course.

La blonde plongea son regard bleu dans celui de la jeune femme en face d'elle, un regard vert d'eau, qui semblait inquiet.

Sans prévenir les jambes de Clarke la lâchèrent et elle s'écroula au pieds de la brune qui amortit sa chute et la prit contre elle.

Clarke n'avait plus aucune force, elle ne parvenait même pas à garder les yeux ouverts, mais ses oreilles, elles, étaient encore fonctionnelles et elle entendit une douce vois qu'elle reconnu aussitôt.

\- Tu m'as trouvée.

Clarke prit à peine conscience de ces mots qu'elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

 _Voila, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre._

 _N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis._

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 _ **Fanny:** Merci beaucoup, pour les détails je fait mon possible XD, pour le rythme de publication je vais essayer de me tenir à un chapitre par semaine, le dimanche._

 ** _BloodyBenenou:_** _C'est gentil, merci beaucoup :3 contente que le début te plaise, j'espère que cela continuera._

 ** _Sasa875:_** _Merci à toi également, c'est super que mon écriture te plaise, et j'espère que l'altercation entre Clarke et Crystal t'a plu xp, et pour répondre a ta question, oui, il y aura d'autres scènes entre Finn et Clarke._

 ** _paupi2009:_** _Hey ! Merci pour ta review encourageante. J'espère que la suite t'a plu et ne t'a pas déçu, pour la publication ce sera (normalement) un chapitre tout les dimanche._

 _Fast Indigo._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit..._

 _Bref, je peut m'annoncer de toutes les manières du monde que cela n'excusera en rien mon retard._

 _Mais je vous prie de ne pas m'en vouloir, car j'ai été submergée par le travail et j'ai rarement eu le temps pour l'écriture._

 _Bien piètres excuses..._

 _Mais passons, ce qui m'a donné la force de trouver un moment pour écrire ont été vos reviews et vos follows, vraiment, merci beaucoup. Sans rire je saute de joie à chaque fois que je reçois un mail, alors je tient à vous remercier tous infiniment :3_

 _Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _Je vous retrouve en bas avec les réponses au reviews._

* * *

Clarke s'éveilla en sursaut, que c'était il passé ? Elle se redressa le cœur battant, elle se souvenait des mots qu'avait prononcé la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne perde conscience

 _Tu m'as trouvée._

C'était Enigma, elle en était sure, elle répondait à la description que lui avait faite l'infirmière, malheureusement, Clarke n'avait pas eu le temps de l'observer plus que ça. Elle inspecta ce qui l'entourait, elle était dans un lit deux place et la pièce était plongée dans le l'obscurité, seule une faible lumière se faufilant sous la porte donnait à Clarke un minimum de clarté. Elle sera les dents et sortit les pieds du lit, il fallait qu'elle sache ou elle était, et surtout chez qui.

Tout en discrétion elle avança vers la fenêtre ou elle pu constater que la nuit était tombée, elle avait donc dormis si longtemps ? Ne parvenant pas vraiment à se situer elle décida de sortir de la petite pièce.

Avec précaution elle ouvrit la porte et regarda en dehors, la s'étendait un petit couloir. Il y avait une porte en face d'elle et le hall se terminait un mètre plus loin sur une petite fenêtre. A l'opposé elle devinait un salon grâce au coin d'un canapé et c'est de la que le lumière venait.

Clarke avala sa salive, elle devait aller voir, elle ne pressentait aucun danger mais autant être prudente. Elle franchit le pas de la porte lentement, tout les sens en éveil, à pas de loup elle s'avança vers la pièce éclairée, elle entra dans le salon et s'arrêta immédiatement quand elle croisa un regard. Son cœur s'accéléra immédiatement.

Elle ne connaissait pas ce regard.

Elle fut dans l'incapacité totale de se mouvoir durant quelques secondes mais reprit rapidement possession de ses moyens et recula d'un pas, prête à se battre si il le fallait.

Les prunelles noisettes qui la fixaient semblaient en revanche bien plus sereines que les siennes et même colorés d'une touche d'amusement.

Elle était en face d'un homme, la vingtaine, grand, baraqué, la peau mate et le crane rasé. Il était assis sur une chaise accoudé à une table.

Clarke se crispa, qu'est ce qu'elle faisait chez cet homme ? Ou était passé Enigma ?

Elle aurait voulu poser toute ces questions mais les mots étaient comme coincés dans sa gorge. L'homme ne semblait pas agressif mais si il venait à l'attaquer elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir faire le poids.

\- Salut.

Elle sursauta presque en entendant la voix du métis qui continuait de l'observer. Clarke fronça les sourcils, elle ne pouvait pas montrer un seul signe de faiblesse.

\- Bonjour… heu bonsoir… enfin…

bégaya-t-elle, pour l'assurance c'était définitivement raté. Elle souffla, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir se montrer l'égale du calme impérial de l'homme. Le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit un peut plus et il se leva de se chaise pour s'avancer vers Clarke qui recula encore, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de l'inconnu. Qu'allait il faire ? Qui était il ?

Clarke, toujours aussi méfiante, tenta de mettre encore plus de distance entre elle et l'homme et entra a reculons dans une minuscule cuisine.

De son coté, le garçon s'arrêta et secoua la tête toujours aussi amusé, puis il pris une nouvelle fois la parole.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je suis Lincoln.

Dit il en tendant la main à Clarke qui la regarda longuement avant de la saisir prudemment et de la serrer. Visiblement ce Lincoln avait l'air inoffensif, elle fit un maigre sourire, elle avait tant de question à lui poser, mais elle n'eus même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer une femme.

Le cœur de Clarke fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle se mit soudain à espérer, mais quand elle croisa un regard gris, bien que magnifique, elle fut déçue de ne pas revoir le vert d'eau des yeux d'Enigma. La fille inconnue se mit a parler tout en rangeant des sachets sur une table basses, elle ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué.

\- Elle m'énerve avec ces conneries elle ! On à jamais un moment pour nous après ! Lincoln, Anya va passer demain pour manger avec nous, il vas falloir ranger la maison, est ce que tu sais si …

Elle se stoppa quand elle redressa enfin la tête et qu'elle vit enfin Clarke, devant elle les yeux écarquillés, impressionnée par le flot de parole de la jeune femme.

La brune, sembla hésiter un instant, surprise de découvrir la blonde devant elle.

\- Oh… heu… salut.

Dit elle, Clarke de son coté était toujours plus frustrée, encore une inconnue.

\- Salut.

Répondit elle simplement. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce durant lequel la fille adressa un regard perdu à Lincoln, et Clarke tentait de conserver son calme et de ne pas paniquer, la fille brune se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

\- Tu veut t'asseoir peut être ?

Demanda elle à Clarke en lui indiquant le canapé derrière elle. Clarke pesa la question, les deux énergumènes ne semblaient pas méchants, mais elle restait tout de même effrayée.

Finalement elle décida d'accepter, elle allait peut être avoir quelques réponses à ses nombreuses questions.

Elle acquiesca donc, dépassa la fille et s'assit sur le sofa, on ne peut plus tendue.

La brune s'assit sur une chaise et souffla tout en plongeant son visage dans ses mains, Lincoln s'adossa a l'encadrement de la porte et croisa les bras.

Clarke regarda la jeune fille, elle semblait désemparée et surtout fatiguée, mais elle releva la tête et la regarda à son tour.

\- J'imagine que tu n'a aucune idée de ce que tu fait ici, Clarke ?

Demanda elle, Clarke eu une seconde d'hésitation, comment cette fille pouvait connaître son nom ? Finalement elle secoua la tête, car en effet, elle était complètement perdue. La fille soupira et continua.

\- Okay, moi c'est Octavia, tu à déjà du faire la connaissance de mon petit ami Lincoln.

Clarke hocha la tête, elle ne voulait pas couper cette Octavia sur une si bonne lancée.

\- Tu te rappelle de tout ce qui s'est passé hier ?

Demanda elle ensuite. Clarke réfléchit un instant, et elle se sentit aussitôt nauséeuse, elle avait tabassé des gents bien… elle avait blessé des personnes qui ne lui avaient rien fait.

Un frisson la traversa mais elle se contint et se contenta de répondre par l'affirmative.

Octavia inspira fortement, comme si soudain elle avait mal.

\- Tu as blessé quatre personne.

Renchérit elle, Clarke grimaça, il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin de le lui rappeler, mais elle continua d'acquiescer. La brune reprit.

\- Et la police te recherche en ce moment même parce que tu est jugée comme dangereuse.

Clarke se crispa, non ce ne pouvait pas être vrai ? Elle était recherchée ? Qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire ? Se cacher ? Se livrer ?

Octavia et Lincoln virent bien que Clarke commençait à paniquer, en effet elle tremblait et ses yeux s'humidifiaient, la brune n'hésita pas et vint se placer aux cotés de Clarke. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et capta son regard. Clarke eu un mouvement de recul, déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas des contacts, une inconnue qui la touchait la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise, mais elle n'eus rien le temps de faire que Octavia dit.

\- Il ne va rien t'arriver Clarke, c'était juste une bagarre de lycéens et même si tu à été violente ils n'ont rien contre toi, au pire tu sera virée du lycée.

Clarke fut à la fois rassurée et la fois encore plus inquiète, en premier lieu, cela voudrait dire qu'elle n'allait pas se faire arrêter, mais le bémol était que si elle se faisait virer de=e l'établissement, Elle allait la tuer. Et vraiment cette fois ci.

Elle se remit à trembler, et Octavia serra un peut plus fort sa main. Clarke réalisa soudain quelque chose a quoi elle n'avait pas pensé jusque là.

\- Mais si je suis recherchée, qu'est ce qui vous arrivera si on apprend que vous m'avez caché ?

Octavia se tourna vers Lincoln et celui ci lui sourit comme pour l'encourager.

\- J'allais justement y venir, disons que nous avons été confrontés à un choix, soit on te laissait dans la rue, inconsciente, et te laisser te réveiller au commissariat sans avoir un minimum d'explication, ou on te laissait dormir ici ou tu te réveillerait en sécurité et ou on pourrait te donner des réponses mais en prenant des risques, le choix à été plutôt vite fait.

Clarke déglutit, ces deux personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais vue de sa vie lui avait porté secours.

\- Merci beaucoup…

Dit elle d'une voix enrouée tellement elle était émue par l'action qu'avait faite ses hôtes.

Octavia lui sourit et lui lâcha la main, elle se releva et s'avança vers Lincoln elle l'embrassa rapidement et s'adressa de nouveau à Clarke depuis la cuisine.

\- Tu veut quelque chose à boire ?

La blonde hésita, elle se demandait pourquoi ces deux personnes étaient si avenante avec elle, et en sois, elle les appréciaient déjà. Octavia sortit une bouteille d'un placard avant qu'elle puisse répondre et se saisit également de trois verre à shot. Elle revint tout sourire et posa le tout devant Clarke qui la regarda avec une certaine curiosité.

\- Tu ne dira pas non à un petit verre Clarke ?

Demanda Octavia avec un regard emplis de défi. La blonde ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'elle lui parle de Enigma. Si elle buvait se serait sûrement plus facile de lui soutirer des informations, mais elle n'était toujours pas complètement en confiance, elle réfléchit une seconde et se dit que ou point ou elle en était, elle pouvait bien faire une connerie de plus, elle sourit donc à la brune et répondit.

\- Jamais.

Octavia s'assit donc à ses coté et Lincoln prit place devant elles et remplit les trois verres. Clarke prit le sien et le vida d'une traite sous les yeux agréablement surpris des deux autres qui ne tardèrent pas à la suivre dans son élan. Octavia frappa son verre contre la table pour le poser et se tourna vers Clarke.

\- Tu sais que tu doit tout à une seule personne ?

Le cœur de la blonde fit un bond dans sa poitrine, ça y est, Octavia allait lui parler d'Enigma.

Elle hocha la tête impatiente d'en savoir plus, Octavia lui sourit et continua.

\- Et elle sait très bien que tu à tout fait pour la trouver, moi je le sais aussi, tout notre groupe le sais.

Le ventre de Clarke se noua, elle se sentit soudain stupide d'avoir cherché Enigma si longtemps sans jamais penser à abandonner. Mais elle se tut et laissa Octavia continuer.

\- Et on a tous trouvé ça vraiment beau de voir à quel point tu voulait la remercier pour l'histoire du bar.

Clarke se sentit aussitôt soulagée.

\- Et pour te rassurer elle a très envie de te rencontrer aussi.

Le palpitant de Clarke se fit encore plus rapide, elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, elle avait réussit.

\- Mais (Clarke grimaça, évidemment il fallait qu'il y ai un mais) je ne vous laisserait pas vous rencontrer tant que tu n'aura pas réglé le problème avec la police et le lycée.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment les motivations d'Octavia sur son dernier point.

\- Pourquoi ?

Demanda elle simplement. Octavia reprit un verre et répondit calmement.

\- Elle à plein de problèmes et elle risque de se mettre en danger si elle est concernée par tes propres difficultés, donc je l'enferme chez elle si il le faut mais il est hors de question que vous ayez une quelconque altercations avant que ce soit réglé.

La brune avait prononcé ces mots en regardant son interlocutrice droit dans les yeux. Clarke était frustrée et elle se sentait tellement impuissante, elle détestait se plier aux règles qu'on lui imposait mais dans ce cas là, et si elle voulait avoir une chance de voir Enigma, elle allait devoir faire ce qu'on lui disait de faire et le pire dans tout cela c'était que Octavia ne semblait même pas vouloir lui dire son vrai nom. Elle pris donc une grande inspiration et répondit.

\- Je réglerait les problèmes au plus vite.

Octavia sourit encore une fois.

\- Bien.

La nuit se déroula plutôt bien, Clarke apprit à connaître un peut mieux le couple. Ils étaient tout les deux étudiants à Columbia et se connaissaient depuis plus de 3 ans. Les heures passaient et elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec eux, ils étaient gentils, serviables et protecteurs.

Le matin arriva et aucun des trois n'avait dormis, en revanche chacun des trois avaient cours et Clarke devait aller au commissariat et au lycée. Octavia lui rendit ses affaires qu'elle avait placée à l'entré et lui ouvrit la porte, elle lui fit un grand sourire et avant de lui dire au revoir elle lui chuchota presque, comme si c'était un secret.

\- Elle s'appelle Lexa.

Encore une fois le cœur de Clarke s'emballa, un soulagement immense la submergea complètement. Elle connaissait enfin le nom de sa sauveuse, une grande partit de sa frustration s'envola, après un moins de recherche elle avait enfin une réponse, et pas des moindre à une de ses nombreuses questions et cela était presque jouissif. Maintenant il lui manquait un visage. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle remercia mille fois Octavia et Lincoln et qu'elle se rendit hors de la maison ou elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans Brooklyn. Elle soupira, elle allait avoir un long chemin à faire.

Durant une bonne partie de le matinée elle marcha dans le froid mais elle s'en fichait, elle était heureuse. Elle avait eu tellement de réponse lors de cette nuit, elle savait que celle qu'elle recherchait s'appelait Lexa, nom qu'elle trouvait magnifique, qu'elle semblait, elle aussi, avoir des problèmes dans sa vie et surtout, le fait que son envie de la rencontrer soit réciproque la remplissait de bonheur. Mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas, si Lexa avait si envie de la rencontrer, pourquoi avoir tenté de l'écarter d'elle ?

Clarke se répéta les mots qu'elle avait appris par cœur _Pour ton propre bien, ne tente pas de me retrouver._ Cette fille devait vraiment avoir de gros problèmes pour que même un inconnu puisse être en danger en la côtoyant simplement.

Alors elle continuait de marcher avec entrain à travers la ville, un sourire béat placardé sur le visage.

Ce sourire s'effaça bien vite lorsque elle se remémora qu'elle était recherchée par la police et qu'elle allait sûrement passer un sale quart d'heure au commissariat. Une boule se forma dans son ventre et son rythme de marche ralentit, elle avait envie de vomir, elle avait peur. Comment allait-t-elle expliquer la baston qu'elle avait déclenché ? Elle n'allait pas pouvoir dire _j'étais frustrée et en colère alors je me suis défoulée sur mes camarades._ Non elle ne pouvait pas dire cela, bien que ce soit un peu la vérité elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait dire cela sans être prise pour une dangereuse psychopathe.

Elle réfléchit longuement à un mensonge mais rien ne lui vint, elle pensa tout remettre sur le dos de Crystal, après tout c'est à cause d'elle que tout avait commencé. Et puis elle ne disait pas non à un petite vengeance sur celle qui lui avait volé son petit ami et qui, en plus de ça, l'avait agressé à deux reprise. Mais, cette fois encore elle ne pouvait pas dire _une fille m'a énervée et j'ai tabassé tout ceux qui m'empêchaient de sortir du lycée._

Une vision la coupa dans ses réflexions et elle s'arrêta brutalement en réalisant que ce n'était pas une simple vision mais une réalité… elle était juste devant le commissariat.

Ses pas l'avaient menés jusqu'ici sans qu'elle le veuille, elle aurait pu faire demi tour mais au point ou elle en était elle n'avait pas la force de reculer, et puis elle préférait y aller de son pleins gré plutôt que de s'y faire traîner de force.

Elle rassembla tout son courage, avala difficilement sa salive, serra les dents et repris sa marche vers le bâtiment qui la mettait dans un état d'angoisse.

A peine entrée une dizaine d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle et deux hommes la saisirent avant qu'elle ai pu dire quoi que ce soit. A chaque seconde, Clarke était de plus en plus effrayée, l'alcool toujours bien présent dans son sang ne lui permettait pas d'avoir un jugement clair de la situation et la fatigue qui s'était accumulée depuis un moins lui retomba dessus. Les deux hommes tentèrent de lui faire une clé de bras en lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger mais elle se débattit violemment et réussit à se dégager a l'aide d'une prise simple tout en hurlant.

\- Ne me touchez pas !

Elle fit face aux deux hommes qui la regardaient avec surprise et colère, elle les défia de retenter une approche vers elle. Cela n'avait pas changé elle ne pouvait pas supporter les contacts avec les autres à part si c'est elle qui les initiaient, et plus que tout, elle détestait qu'on lui force la main.

Elle fit son possible pour retrouver contenance, tout le monde dans la salle était à présent levé, la main posé sur leur arme et attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait faire, elle prononça alors, plus calmement.

\- Je suis venu pour m'expliquer, je ne vais rien tenter contre vous et j'aimerais que vous en fassiez de même.

Un long silence suivit ses paroles, puis la tension redescendit et Clarke se détendit un peu, elle ne voulait pas d'embrouilles, elle voulait juste régler cette histoire au plus vite. Elle se retourna quand elle entendit son nom de famille derrière elle.

\- Je vous prie de me suivre mademoiselle.

Clarke hésita une seconde, l'homme qui lui avait parlé était grand et plutôt âgé ce qui lui laissait deviner qu'il était également haut placé dans la hiérarchie. L'homme lui faisait signe de la suivre et l'attendait, finalement elle avança vers lui, il semblait plutôt gentil.

Il la mena dans ce qui devait être son bureau et lui proposa de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit, alors qu'il prenait place derrière son bureau impeccablement ordonné. Il la regarda quelques secondes et reprit la parole.

\- Je souhaite vous faire part de mes sincères excuses, mes hommes sont un peu impulsifs et ayant fait vos preuves hier, disons qu'ils ne sont pas rassuré par votre présence.

Clarke hocha la tête, le vieil homme n'y pouvait rien si les autres l'avaient agressé, il saisit une liasse de papier retenues ensembles par un trombone et reprit.

\- J'ai épluché votre dossier.

Il regarda Clarke d'un regard profond et compréhensif alors qu'elle essayait de rester le plus stoïque possible.

\- Vous avez une vie difficile Mademoiselle Griffin et j'en suis désolé, j'aurais du leurs rappeler que vous n'aimiez pas les contacts.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, comment était ils au courant pour cela ? Ils savaient donc tout sur elle… et cela avait le don de l'effrayer. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer et l'homme continua.

\- Mais ce que vous avez vécu n'explique et ne pardonne en aucun cas se que vous avez fait, (La respiration de Clarke se coupa, ça y est, elle allait devoir s'expliquer) heureusement pour vous les parents de vos camarades blessés n'ont pas porté plaintes et cela, en grande partie grâce à vos victimes qui ont plaidé en votre faveur en exposant vos problèmes de familles, par contre je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous allez devoir être convaincante si vous voulez rester dans votre établissement scolaire.

Clarke avait la mâchoire serré, évidemment qu'elle allait devoir être convaincante, mais la seule chose qui lui donnait un peut d'espoir était le fait que les personnes qu'elle avait brutalisées n'avaient pas tenus compte de son acte et avait réfléchit, et pour cela elle les remerciaient infiniment et s'en voulait encore plus de les avoir frappés. Le vieil homme reprit.

\- Expliquez moi pourquoi vous avez agit de la sorte.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité mais mentir la répugnait également. Elle cogita à toute vitesse et, voyant que son interlocuteur attendait une réponse, elle improvisa.

\- J'étais très en colère ce jour là et la provocation de l'une de mes camarade m'a mis hors de mes gongs, certains ont tenté de m'arrêter, et je n'ai pas supporté qu'ils me touchent et qu'ils m'empêchent de sortir du lycée alors que j'avais besoin d'air.

Dit elle d'une traite, elle cachait juste une part de vérité, elle ne dit pas que frapper lui avait fait étonnement du bien et avait relâché la frustration qu'elle avait accumulée. Elle regarda le sol, attendant la prochaine question, celle ci vint sans tarder.  
\- Pourquoi étiez vous en colère ?

Clarke soupira, elle allait encore devoir mentir, et si quelqu'un le découvrait elle n'allait pas s'en sortir facilement. Cette fois encore elle déforma la réalité.

\- Il se trouve que je suis orpheline et que je n'ai pas d'amis dans cet arrondissement, je suis seule et j'ai donc pété un câble parce que j'étais à bouts.

Répondit elle, espérant que le vieil homme la croirait. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la petite salle mais fut brisé par le plus ancien.

\- Vous assumez que c'est de votre faute ?

Clarke pesa le pour et le contre, si elle répondait que ce n'était pas sa faute, elle passerait pour une gamine qui en plus ne sais pas mentir car son histoire ne tiendrait pas debout, or si elle disait le contraire, on la verrait comme une fille mature qui est prête à endosser les conséquences de ses actes. Alors elle répliqua.

\- Oui, complètement et j'en suis désolé.

Le vieux sourit et se leva lentement.

\- Et bien mademoiselle Griffin, je vais tenter de vous éviter le renvoi définitif, quand à vous je pense que vous feriez mieux de rentrez chez vous pendant que vous le pouvez encore, je vais appeler votre responsable légal.

Il fit mine de saisit son téléphone, Clarke se crispa, elle avait d'abord été heureuse que l'homme soit de son coté dans cette histoire mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il l'appelle… pas Elle.

La blonde se relava d'un coup et arracha le cellulaire des mains de son propriétaire en criant presque.

\- Non ! Pas la peine de contacter mon responsable !

L'homme la regarda avec de grands yeux et tendit la main dans sa direction, Clarke croisa son regard et en voyant à quel point il était lourd, elle préféra rendre l'appareil. Le vieil homme le remis dans sa poche et sortit de la salle en marmonnant.

\- C'est bon pour cette fois mais rentrer tout de même chez vous en attendant le verdict.

Clarke ne bougea pas et regarda l'homme sortir, cela lui semblait étrange et surtout louche qu'il la laisse partir comme cela. Mais elle ne se fit pas prier et quitta le commissariat, elle ne savait toujours pas ou elle allait mais elle continuait de marcher dans ce début de matinée.

Clarke, toujours aussi confuse vis à vis de sa liberté actuelle, préféra ne pas se poser pus de questions. Elle ne pensait qu'à Lexa, qu'est ce qu'elle avait envie de la rencontrer, cela en devenait presque maladif tellement elle était impatiente.

Mais, comme Octavia l'avait si bien dit, elle ne pourrait avoir aucun contact avec elle si elle ne réglait pas tout ses problèmes, et même si elle pensait être sur le bonne voie, elle se doutait que quelque chose clochait et que ça n'allait pas être si facile.

Clarke tenta de se repérer mais elle saisit mien vite qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette partie de la ville et que, perdue dans ses pensée, elle s'était égarée du chemin qu'elle avait en tête.

Elle soupira, de toute façon, qu'est ce qu'elle aurait bien pu faire de sa journée ?

Elle ne savait pas…

L'établissement n'allait certainement pas la garder après les ennuis qu'elle avait du apporter au directeur, mais elle préféra ne pas y penser et continua de marcher, s'enfonçant encore plus dans cette partie inconnue de la ville. Elle na savait même pas quel jour c'était, toutes ces histoires lui avaient fait perdre la notion du temps, elle ignorait même si c'était le week end ou non, elle était complètement perdue, et dans tout les sens du termes.

Plusieurs heures passèrent durant lesquelles elle alla dans des bars, ou elle marcha sans but précis, la tête dans les nuages à s'imaginer comment pouvait bien être Lexa.

Mais finalement, quand midi arriva, elle se laissa tomber dans un snack ou elle fouilla ses poches pour trouver quelques pièces et pouvoir se payer quelque chose. Au moment ou le serveur venait prendre sa commande, une main se posa sur l'épaule de Clarke qui sursauta et se dégagea de l'emprise qui pourtant n'avait rien d'hostile. Elle se retourna brutalement pour voir qui osait la toucher et reconnu le regard gris clair qu'elle avait croisé plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Ho ! Calme toi Blondie, je ne vais pas te tuer.

S'exclama Octavia en levant les mains comme pour signifier qu'elle n'avait pas d'arme. Clarke se détendit aussitôt, heureuse de voir un visage familier, elle sourit à la brune tout en s'excusant. Octavia fit le tour de la table et s'assit en face de Clarke qui avait reprit place sur sa chaise.

\- Bon, (commença la brune) tu est déjà allé au commissariat, je te félicite.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, comment Octavia pouvait-elle savoir ça ?

\- Tu me suit ou quoi ?

Demanda Clarke, son interlocutrice sourit et fit saisit le carte pour regarder les menus tout en répondant.

\- Je doit t'avouer que oui, j'étais curieuse de voir ce que tu allait faire.

Clarke grinça des dents, voila qu'elle se faisait suivre par une quasi inconnue maintenant, mais elle tenait tout de même à en savoir plus.

\- Et a tu été satisfaite ?

Questionna-t-elle. Octavia reposa la carte pour enfin croiser son regard et lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Oui très, pas grand monde n'aurait eu le courage de se livrer seul au commissariat et ensuite d'assumer sa faute.

Clarke eu un moment d'incompréhension, comment Octavia pouvait elle être au courant de ce qui avaient été dit dans le commissariat alors qu'elle n'y était pas ? Cela devenait de plus en plus louche, et cette fois encore elle voulait des réponses.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

Dit elle plus fortement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut. Octavia sursauta presque et prit un air mystérieux avant de répondre.

\- J'ai mes sources.

Ok, là, Clarke commençait sérieusement à flipper, mais qui était cette fille ? Soudainement, Octavia, qui jusque la avait été sérieuse, explosa de rire sous le regard perdu de Clarke. Quand elle se calma un peu, elle posa quelque chose devant la blonde tout en lui disant :

\- Tu aurait du voir ta tête.

Et continuer de rigoler, Clarke baissa les yeux, toujours aussi confuse et vit un journal avec pour gros titre.

 _ **Clarke Griffin réapparaît et assume complètement ses actes**_

La blonde avala sa salive, bien sur, elle aurait du se douter que les média s'en mêleraient, ils avaient été sur son dos depuis l'attaque du bar, qui d'ailleurs n'avait toujours pas été revendiqué, et ne semblait pas encore en avoir fini avec elle.

Octavia, qui semblait s'être calmée, reprit la parole.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles tu devrait juste être virée du lycée pendant un mois mais sinon aucune charge ne sont retenue.

Clarke ne répondit pas et ouvrit le journal, se rendant à la page en question et constata que Octavia avait bel et bien raison. Elle allait se faire renvoyer, pendant un mois… et ce n'était pas la sanction qui l'effrayait mais surtout la réaction de Elle quand elle l'apprendrait.

Octavia lui fit son plus beau sourire auquel elle s'efforça de répondre. Elle commençait à réellement apprécier la brune et son coté toujours souriant et jovial.

\- Du coup tu n'est pas allé en cours ?

Demanda Clarke. Octavia soupira et appela le serveur avant de répondre.

\- J'étais un peut trop alcoolisée pour y aller, et Lincoln me couvre, donc jusque la je suis en bonnes positions.

Le serveur arriva et elle commanda une bière, elle demanda à Clarke ce qu'elle voulait et cette dernière répondit qu'elle ne voulait rien. Octavia, pris un air faussement en colère et dit.

\- Mademoiselle Clarke Griffin, au nom de ce début d'amitié, laissez moi vous offrir quelque chose.

Clarke, amusée par le caractère de la brune finit par accepter et prit, elle aussi, une bière.

Les boissons arrivèrent sans trop tarder et Octavia regarda sa cadette pensivement, Clarke l'interrogea du regard quand elle le remarqua et la brune dit.

\- Je me demandais, après tout ce que tu a enduré, comment tu a pu devenir quelqu'un d'aussi bien.

Clarke, surprise, ne su que dire durant quelques secondes, elle était touchée par les mots d'Octavia, elle chercha ses mots, décidée à lui donner une réponse complète.

\- Mes parents m'ont bien éduqué, et puis vivre une vie difficile n'est pas une raison pour devenir une mauvaise personne, je ne veut pas le devenir alors je m'efforce de faire le contraire.

Octavia sourit tendrement, elle aussi commençait à apprécier la blonde, elle prit la parole lentement.

\- Je n'ai jamais connu mon père et ma mère est partie quand j'avais 15 ans, mon frère, Bellamy avait 19 ans a l'époque et est devenu mon tuteur, sauf qu'a 15 ans on ne pense pas comme toi tu pense et j'ai été une petite conne durant deux ans, je me droguais, je n'allait pas en cours.

Clarke écoutait Octavia d'une oreille attentive, et elle pouvait comprendre ce que la brune avait pu ressentir.

\- Et j'ai rencontré Lexa.

Clarke se tendit aussitôt, attendant la suite avec impatience.

\- Elle m'a remise sur le droit chemin et m'a prise sous son aile alors qu'elle ne me connaissait qu'à peine à l'époque, et elle m'a fait rencontrer Lincoln, et pour ça je lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante.

Clarke était émue par les propos d'Octavia, celle ci souriait et semblait mélancolique, comme si elle revoyait ce moment de sa vie. Et elle revint à la réalité en souriant à Clarke et en lui disant.

\- Je pense que vous allez bien vous aimer toute les deux.

Une joie immense envahie Clarke a l'entente de ces mots, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais rien que le fait qu'on lui dise qu'il y avait de grande chances pour une bonne entente entre elle et sa sauveuse la remplissait de bonheur.

Elle sourit à Octavia en retour mais remarqua qu'elle fixait avec un grand sourire un point au dessus de son épaule, elle se retourna pour voir ce qui attirait son attention et son cœur sembla s'arrêter.

A une dizaines de mètre de la avançait vers elle une jeune femme brune, vêtue d'une chemise blanche, d'un blazer et d'un pantalon noir. Un visage angélique coloré par un petit sourire et un regard vert d'eau qui refit tambouriner le cœur de Clarke si fort qu'il semblait exploser.

Lexa était là.

* * *

 _Et oui, elle est ENFIN là._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu autant que les autres._

 _N'hésitez pas a me faire part de vos impressions ;)_

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 ** _Faberry45:_** _Contente que le début de mon histoire te plaise j'espère que ça continuera comme ça :)_

 ** _BloodyBenenou:_** _J'essaye se garder l'histoire intense et captivante, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile, ce chapitre par exemple est un peu plus mou que les deux précédents. Je suis désolé, tu n'as pas vraiment eu de réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre mais elles devraient bientôt arriver ne t'en fait pas ;)_

 _ **:** Heu... et bien je suis contente que tu kiff à mooooooooort ! XD_

 _ **paupi2009:** Contente que la scène de combat t'ai plu, j'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus. Pour ton intuition et bien... peut être que oui, peut être que non, il faudra voir la suite XP_

 _ **Jack77:** Tu as raison, se jetter sur quelqu'un qui pratique les arts martiaux ce n'est pas vraiment intelligent, et c'est pour cela que personne ne l'a fait a part 2 mecs, cela peut être aussi une preuve de courage en sois. Contente que tu aime mon histoire ^^_

 ** _sugar:_** _merci c'est gentil ;3, Finn est un personnage que je hais au plus profond de mon coeur et il m'évoque l'infidélité et la stupidité, alors... il va ramasser XD_

 _Fast Indigo._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir._

 _Me revoila, je ne suis pas morte.  
Encore une fois désolé pour ce retard mais cette fois encore mon temps d'écriture à été très limité. _

_Mais je vous offre tout de même un long chapitre pour me faire pardonner._

 _Je vous retrouve en bas._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Clarke était complètement figée, seuls ses yeux suivaient l'avancée de la jeune femme qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle ne parvenait plus à respirer et le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

De son coté, Lexa était tout aussi anxieuse, la seule différence étant qu'elle ne le montrait quasiment pas. Si elle n'avait pas un si bon contrôle d'elle même elle serait sûrement en train de trembler comme une feuille. Le temps s'étira, Clarke ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir autrement, elle était tellement surprise et heureuse en même temps.

Elle était sur le point de rencontrer celle qu'elle avait cherché plus d'un mois durant, celle pour qui elle avait frappé Crystal. Elle était la devant elle. La blonde se sentit soulagée d'un poids immense, ses efforts avaient payés.

Et c'était juste magique.

Lexa fixait Clarke sans vraiment pouvoir se contrôler, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps que le vivre était un sentiment inexplicable.

Clarke regardait Lexa comme si elle était la seule chose qui importait en cet instant, tout le reste semblait avoir disparu, et les seuls sons qui parvenait à ses oreilles étaient un bourdonnement continu et les battements effrénés de son cœur.

Octavia prit soudainement la parole, coupant violemment Clarke dans sa contemplation.

\- Bon, j'ai remplis mon rôle, je vais donc vous laisser, je pense que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

À ces mots elle se leva avec un grand sourire, Clarke la regarda empoigner son sac et pousser sa chaise, elle voulait la remercier mais aucun son ne parvenait à franchir ses lèvres.

Elle marcha vers Lexa et arrivée à sa hauteur elle lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille et Lexa se mit a sourire, elle la remercia et continua son avancée.

Quand, après ce qui paru interminable à Clarke, elle arriva à la table, son sourire s'agrandit un peut plus. Clarke la regardait toujours avec fascination quand elle s'assit sans un mot à la place que venait de libérer Octavia.

Elles restèrent quelques secondes de plus à se considérer avant que Lexa ne prenne la parole faisant presque sursauter Clarke tellement elle était ailleurs.

\- Bonjour Clarke.

Ces simples mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe dans le cerveau de la nommée, son cœur se mit à battre encore plus fort et elle mis de longues secondes pour parvenir à se calmer avant de répondre d'une voix enrouée.

\- Bonjour.

Lexa fit un petit sourire attendri, elle avait tellement envie de pouvoir enfin parler à Clarke mais elle ne savait pas du tout par ou commencer, elle avait tant de chose à lui dire, a lui expliquer. Elle se racla la gorge et se lança.

\- Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer.

À l'entente de ces paroles, Clarke se sentit complètement chavirer, si bien qu'elle aurait pu se croire dans un rêve. Mais elle reprit rapidement contenance en pensant que c'était certes un moment qu'elle avait longtemps espéré vivre, mais maintenant qu'elle y était il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle gâche tout. Alors elle troqua son air stupéfait pour un sourire avant de répondre.

\- Moi de même.

Lexa se détendit un peu, malgré les apparence cela devait être elle la plus stressée des deux. Clarke reprit la parole.

\- Même si, je doit l'avouer, j'ai eu un peu de mal à avoir cette rencontre.

Le ton ironique de la blonde eu le don d'amuser Lexa qui baissa les yeux en abordant un petit sourire gêné.

Clarke de son coté était totalement en train de paniquer. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ? Est ce que Lexa allait le prendre comme un reproche ? Mais non elle avait utilisé un ton blagueur, et si Lexa n'appréciait pas ce genre de choses ? Merde! La pression était a son comble lorsqu'elle entendit la réponse de Lexa.

\- Et je doit avouer que je suis désolé, quoique… avoir un message caché rien que pour sois qui passe sur une des chaîne les plus populaire du pays n'est pas des plus déplaisant.

Dit elle avec un petit regard appuyé, Clarke se détendit, elle n'avait pas fait de gaffe.

Elle sourit en retour à Lexa, le cœur toujours emballé dans une course folle.

Clarke était totalement perdue face à cette situation, sa journée avait été structurée de beaucoup trop de choses et cette rencontre n'arrangeait rien.

Lexa devait avoir l'age d'Octavia, donc à peu près un ans de plus qu'elle et elle était si impressionnée par la jeune femme qu'à chaque fois qu'elle disait quelque chose elle avait peur que cela ne lui plaise pas.

Mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas lui paraître ennuyeuse alors, et bien plus facilement qu'elle ne le cru elle répondit.

\- Aux grands maux les grands moyens.

Lexa sourit de plus belle, Clarke semblait lui porter un grand intérêt. La blonde de son coté, pris son courage à deux mains et continua.

\- Je… je voulait vraiment te rencontrer parce que… je voudrais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi dans ce bar il y a un mois.

Le sourire de Lexa se diminua un peu et Clarke se remit à paniquer, Lexa savait qu'elles allaient devoir en venir à ce sujet car il était la base de cette rencontre mais cette soirée représentait pour elle de douloureux souvenirs et s'en rappeler ne lui était pas vraiment plaisant.

Clarke avala sa salive, encore persuadée d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal. La brune pris la parole après quelques secondes de silence pesant.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

Dit elle dans un murmure, Clarke fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas, Lexa lui avait tout de même sauvée la vie, bien sur qu'elle se devait de la remercier. Lexa regarda ses mains, son sourire avait complètement disparu et reprit.

\- Je t'ai apporté plus de problème que tu n'en as déjà, Clarke.

Cette fois, la blonde ne comprenait pas du tout. En quoi Lexa lui avait elle apporté plus de problèmes ? Elle se racla la gorge et demanda doucement.

\- Explique moi ?

Lexa releva le regard et le plongea dans la profondeur des yeux océan de Clarke, elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer, même si elle avait de bonne raisons de le faire, elle ne pouvait pas elle l'avait promis.

Et même si ce joli minois et ces yeux magnifiques lui donnait plus que tout envie de lui répondre, elle ne pouvait pas.

Mais elle pouvait tout de même lui apporter des réponses, bien qu'incomplètes.

Elle se leva sous le regard inquiet de Clarke, fit le tour de la table et lui tendit la main en disant.

\- Viens avec moi.

Clarke pesa la requête, même si elle le voulait elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Lexa, elle ne la connaissait pas et elle était beaucoup trop mystérieuse.

Mais son instinct lui criait de prendre la main de la brune et de la suivre partout ou elle voulait l'emmener, comme si elles s'étaient toujours connues.

Elle lui prit donc la main et se relava. Lexa lui fit un petit sourire et quand la blonde fut sur ses pieds, lui lâcha la main et avança.

Clarke était charmée par l'attitude chevaleresque de la brune, ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Elles marchaient en silence à la même hauteur et Clarke ne savait pas du tout ou Lexa comptait la mener, quand cette dernière prit la parole.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir rencontré plus tôt mais j'avais des soucis et je ne voulait pas que tu sois mêlée à ça.

Clarke regarda Lexa, celle ci regardait droit devant elle et la blonde en profita pour détailler son visage, un front haut, des yeux en amande et d'un vert presque magique et des lèvres pulpeuse. Elle devait faire quelques centimètres de plus que Clarke et avait un démarche assurée. Donc premièrement Lexa était très jolie deuxièmement elle semblait manifestement soucieuse vis à vis d'elle et, comme la blonde l'avait conclut en lisant le message, Lexa agissait pour son bien.

Alors elle répondit.

\- Je comprend, mais ne sois pas désolé, tu n'as aucune raison de l'être, l'important est que tu soit enfin là.

Lexa tourna la tête vers Clarke et lui sourit, la plus jeune le lui rendit et elles continuèrent à marcher.

Après quelques minutes, Lexa posa sa main dans le dos de Clarke et lui demanda.

\- Tu as mangé ?

Clarke regarda la brune et secoua la tête. Lexa reprit donc.

\- Bien, moi non plus, viens.

A ces mots elle rompit le contact et tourna à un angle de rue. Clarke la suivit toujours sans un mot, troisième constatation : Lexa était une personne tactile, et étrangement, Clarke n'avait sentit aucun besoin de repousser la brune, alors que en temps normal tout contact lui était impossible. Et elle trouvait ça bizarre, soit Lexa avait le don inné de la mettre en confiance, soit elle même était trop subjuguée pour mal réagir.

Lexa continua de marcher sur une centaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter devant un restaurant. Elle se tourna vers Clarke et lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Je ne pensais pas te demander ça si tôt mais est ce que tu me laisserait t'inviter ?

Clarke fronça les sourcils, regarda le l'entrée du restaurant puis Lexa et secoua la tête d'un air choqué.

\- Je ne peut pas te laisser m'inviter !

S'exclama-t-elle, elle avait même du mal a croire que Lexa avait bel et bien prononcer ces mots.

\- On se connaît à peine, je ne vais pas te laisser utiliser ton argent pour une inconnue.

Renchérit Clarke, en croisant les bras. Lexa sourit de plus belle à ces mots, elle, elle ne voyait en aucun cas Clarke comme une inconnue, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça au risque d'éveiller des soupçons chez la blonde.

\- Et bien ce sera l'occasion de faire connaissance.

Tenta elle, bien consciente que cela ne ferait pas plier Clarke. En effet la plus jeune secoua la tête comme une enfant, c'était gentil de sa part de refuser pour éviter qu'elle utilise son argent. Rares étaient les personnes qui ne voulaient qu'on les invite. Lexa considéra quelques secondes Clarke, elle avait l'air si faible qu'elle voulait presque l'attirer de force à l'intérieur, et la menacer pour qu'elle mange. Mais ça non plus elle ne pouvait pas le faire.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mangé un vrai repas ?

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois ou elle avait eu sous les yeux un véritable repas. Alors elle ne répondit pas et elle baissa les yeux, Lexa marquait un point.

Cette dernière était en même temps fière et peinée, fière pour avoir convaincu Clarke mais peinée car elle n'aurait pas eu de tels arguments si la blonde s'était nourrit correctement.

Mais Clarke revint à la charge.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison.

Dit elle, un regard empli se défit en direction de la brune, elle même ne savant pas vraiment pourquoi elle refusait, elle était affamée, peut être parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que Lexa ai pitié d'elle ? Celle ci soupira, presque amusée par l'échange qu'elles avaient, et dit.

\- Écoute, je ne t'ai pas sauvé pour que tu meure de faim, donc, Clarke, s'il te plais, laisse moi t'offrir ce repas.

Clarke souffla, elle n'avait plus d'argument et continuer à refuser la ferait passer pour une idiote, alors elle acquiesça et suivit Lexa à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

La salle était à moitié pleine, tout était fait de bois et l'ambiance était chaleureuse. Lexa se dirigea droit vers le bar et demanda si une table était libre, le patron les mena donc a une petite table deux place qui se trouvait dans un coin à l'écart des autres, leurs laissa la carte et partit. Lexa tira une chaise à Clarke pour l'inviter à s'asseoir, cela fait elle contourna la table et pour en faire de même. Elles étaient face à face. Clarke était un peut gênée, rares étaient les fois ou on ne l'avait invité au restaurant, et ce encore moins par une inconnue.

Mais elle fut vite rassurée quand Lexa lui adressa un sourire rayonnant avant de prendre la carte et de la lire tranquillement.

Clarke continua de la regarder, le brune semblait si à l'aise, alors qu'elle, déjà qu'elle avait du mal à concevoir la fait qu'elle soit enfin en compagnie de Lexa, elle était complètement perdue.

Elle imita donc Lexa et pris la carte, elle qui normalement restait toujours planté sur ces positions, la brune avait réussit à la convaincre avec une certaine facilité. Elle se remémora leurs discutions, depuis le début elles parlaient comme des amies, de manière détendue, ce qui était étrange étant donné que Clarke avait du mal à rester calme. Lorsqu'elle se rappela des mots de Lexa elle stoppa la lecture.

 _Je ne pensais pas te demander ça si tôt mais est ce que tu me laisserait t'inviter ?_

Son ventre forma un nœud et elle releva ses yeux du menu pour regarder Lexa, toujours concentré sur le sien.

Qu'est ce qu'elle entendait par _Je ne pensait pas te demander ça si tôt_? Elle avait déjà prévu de l'inviter dans un futur proche ? Et pourquoi ? Est ce que par hasard … non ! Impossible. Mais sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, son cœur s'était mis à tambouriner encore plus fort contre sa poitrine et elle ne parvenait pas à lâcher Lexa des yeux.

Et en plus elle ne lui avait rien expliqué et Clarke n'en pouvait plus d'attendre il lui fallait des réponses.

Cette fille était totalement en train de lui retourner le cerveau, elle ne savait même pas quoi penser d'elle. Dans ses manières on aurait dit qu'elle incarnait le beau gosse, bien éduqué et très charmant sortant tout droit de films à l'eau de rose typiquement hollywoodiens. Ses mots, ses yeux et tout son être était un mystère, elle respirait le calme et pourtant Clarke sentait émaner d'elle une puissance énorme.

Lexa releva la tête en se sentant épié et croisa le regard de Clarke, elle resta silencieuse à regarder a son tour la blonde et lui demanda.

\- Tu as choisis ce que tu voulais ?

Clarke sembla revenir sur Terre et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme si elle venait de se réveiller et secoua la tête en guise de réponse, si honteuse d'avoir été prise en train d'observer Lexa elle dressa le menu devant son visage et tenta de de concentrer sur les plats proposés.

Lexa fit un petit sourire face à ce comportement, depuis le début elle était attendrie par le caractère et le comportement de Clarke et elle mourrait d'envie de lui parler, mais elle ne voulait pas que la blonde se retrouve dans le moindre inconfort.

Et en plus le regard qu'elle avait porté sur elle était adorable…

Et puis, malgré ses airs fatigués, elle était vraiment jolie.

Et ce corps…

Lexa secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils, elle ne devait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit de penser ça, elle avait un devoir et elle devait s'y tenir, et ce, sans dérapage.

Quand elles eurent enfin choisis ce qu'elle voulaient, elles commandèrent et Lexa s'enfonça un peut plus dans sa chaise et se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

\- Ce soir là je n'avais pas voulu rentrer chez moi j'avais passé une affreuse journée et j'étais en colère,(Clarke écoutait d'une oreille attentive, le cœur battant) j'ai fait plusieurs bars durant toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que je sois obligée de m'arrêter dans l'un d'eux parce que... disons que j'étais très éméchée, je t'ai vue rentrer et je voyait que toi non plus tu n'était pas vraiment dans ton assiette cette nuit là, je me trompe ?

Clarke secoua lentement la tête pour approuver les dires de Lexa, complètement absorbée par son histoire. Lexa fit un maigre sourire, contente d'avoir vu juste et repris.

\- Et je voulait vraiment venir te voir parce que tu était tellement seule et tu avait l'air tellement triste, je te voyait boire et boire et le pire c'est que moi j'en faisait de même et la seule chose dont j'avais envie c'est de venir boire avec toi.

Clarke sourit légèrement, touchée par les mots de Lexa qui continua, sur un ton beaucoup moins doux que précédemment.

\- Et puis ce mec est entré avec sa pétasse, (dit elle en faisant une moue de dégoût) j'ai entendu votre discussion et j'étais tellement en colère contre lui et contre elle surtout, quand je l'ai vue te frapper, je n'ai pas cherché à réfléchir et j'ai foncé. Parce que je ne pouvait pas me résoudre à regarder un fille aussi belle que toi et visiblement mal en point se faire brutaliser… et tu connais la suite.

Clarke hocha doucement la tête, elle était si émue que des larmes menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux. Lexa de son coté se maudissait de tout les noms, évidemment elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher ! _Une fille aussi belle que toi_. Non mais franchement qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Était elle stupide à ce point ? Elle se reprit tant bien que mal et ne laissa rien paraître, de toute façon Clarke ne semblait pas avoir relevé le compliment importun.

Celle ci était bien trop émotionnée par les précédentes paroles. Par contre elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Lexa lui avait dit de ne pas la remercier. Elle s'apprêta à poser la question quand un serveur arriva avec leurs plats, coupant Clarke dans sa motivation de demander des explications qui pouvaient attendre, alors que son estomac non.

Elles mangèrent tranquillement, sans se presser dans un silence confortable. Les mets étaient délicieux et Clarke ne regrettait pas d'avoir finalement accepté la demande de Lexa.

Quand elles eurent finit, Lexa paya sous le regard gêné de Clarke puis elle la mena à un petit parc vert voisin.

Elles s'assirent sur un banc et Lexa pris la parole.

\- Qui t'as appris à te battre ?

Demanda elle, curieuse. Clarke hésita à lui donner répondre mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi lui cacher serait inutile alors elle se lança.

\- Mes parents m'y ont toujours encouragé, j'ai appris à aimer ça et j'ai continué, j'ai arrêté il y a un an.

Lexa regarda curieusement Clarke et demanda de manière complètement innocente.

\- Pourquoi avoir arrêté si tu aimais ça ?

Clarke se tendit, elle ne voulait pas parler de ça, et en temps normal elle aurait envoyé un regard noir à la personne et serait partit sans autre forme de procès. Mais cette fois il s'agissait de Lexa et cette fois elle se sentait réellement en confiance. Elle resta silencieuse un petit moment regardant ses mains ne savant pas vraiment comment amener le sujet de manière à ne pas choquer son interlocutrice qui ne devait pas du tout s'attendre à une telle réponse. Ne trouvant pas elle déclara simplement.

\- Mon père est mort dans un accident de voiture i ans et ça va faire un an que ma mère est portée disparue, je n'ai plus vraiment de motivation si tu voit ce que je veut dire.

Dit Clarke en faisant son plus beau faux sourire.

Lexa écarquilla les yeux, si jamais elle avait eu une once d'idée de ce qu'aurait pu être la réponse de Clarke, jamais, au grand jamais elle n'aurait osé poser la question. Elle savait à quel point ce genre de choses pouvaient être dures à vivre et surtout à divulger. Elle resta de longues secondes à considérer Clarke qui attendait sa réaction.

Lexa était réellement choquée, elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir posé cette question. Elle enfouis son visage dans ses mains et dit dans un murmure à peine audible.

\- Je suis tellement, mais tellement désolée.

Clarke esquissa un petit sourire triste et posa la main sur l'épaule de Lexa et dit.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mal réagit, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre question, un peu tout le monde est au courant par ici.

 _C'est juste que normalement je fini par détester la personne._

Se retint elle d'ajouter. Lexa secoua la tête, le visage encore plongé dans ses mains.

Elle se redressa lentement, évitant soigneusement de regarder Clarke dans les yeux et répliqua d'une voix tremblante.

\- Non, c'est juste que je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir à avouer ce genre de choses.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, confuse. Comment Lexa pouvait elle savoir ce que cela faisait ? Peut être que elle aussi elle avait perdu quelqu'un. Clarke réfléchit une seconde, même si elle ne voulait pas avoir à demander elle était rongée par la curiosité et elle voulait savoir si Lexa pouvait réellement la comprendre. Alors, presque à contre cœur et d'une toute petite voix elle demanda.

\- Comment ça ?

Lexa tourna enfin la tête vers elle et répondit lentement.

\- Ma mère est décédée il y à un an.

Le cœur de Clarke rata un battement puis se mit à battre follement, elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelques chose mais rien ne sortir. Elle dévisagea longuement Lexa qui attendait sa réponse. Mais Clarke était beaucoup trop choquée, Lexa aussi avait donc perdu un parent.

Elle connaissait donc cette douleur, ce manque… ce vide.

Et surtout ce mal constant qui ne semble jamais vouloir disparaître même dans les moments les plus joyeux. Les regards de pitié des autres et leurs fausses attentions, le ventre qui se noue lorsqu'elle regarde les anciennes photos d'elle avec la personne perdue.

Lexa connaissait tout ça elle aussi.

Clarke en avait perdu sa voix, elle savait ce que cela faisait de perdre un proche et elle ne le souhaitait à personne, et surtout pas à quelqu'un qui paraissait aussi formidable que Lexa.

Elle aussi elle était désolée, mais les mots restaient figés dans sa gorge, elle aurait voulut lui présenter ses condoléances, lui dire quelque chose pour la réconforter, ou même s'excuser pour avoir posée la question.

Mais rien. Et cette incapacité soudaine à tout faire avait le don de l'énerver, pourtant même cela elle ne parvenait pas à le montrer.

Et, elle ne savait pas comment, Lexa sembla le comprendre, elle fit un maigre sourire tout en disant.

\- On est un peu pareille toi et moi.

Clarke se détendit légèrement mais restait consternée, regardant toujours Lexa droit dans les yeux, ces derniers comme aimantés par la brune.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de détourner le regard et d'acquiescer lentement. Lexa avait raison, elles avaient toutes les deux réussit à se relever après une perte et avait su comment continuer.

À cette pensée, Clarke déglutit difficilement, continuer ?

Mais quel allait être son but à présent ?

Elle avait trouvée Lexa, elle lui avait parlé et présenté ses remerciements, et maintenant ?

Qu'est ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire à présent que la tâche qui avait animée sa vie ces derniers temps était accomplie ?

Elle allait retrouver sa vie morne, et ce sans même aller en cours, ce qui représentait pour elle l'un des plus grands supplice.

Cela signifiait passer au moins un mois seule en Sa compagnie et La subir, Elle et sa compagnie...

Elle en eu un frisson tellement cette situation était en train de l'effrayer.

\- Clarke ?

L'appela doucement Lexa, voyant que la blonde ne réagissait plus, la nommée enfin tirée de ses pensées recroisa le regard émeraude de la brune.

Elle paraissait tellement sereine, comment faisait elle ?

Après quelques secondes de silence, Clarke soupira et fit un petit sourire.

\- Tu as tort.

Déclara-t-elle simplement, Lexa haussa un sourcil, demandant silencieusement à Clarke de quoi elle parlait. Cette dernière répondit donc.

\- Nous ne sommes pas vraiment pareilles, voire pas du tout.

Elle chercha ses mots et continua sous le regard curieux de Lexa.

\- On a chacune perdue un proche, mais toi tu à l'air de t'être bien relevée, sans vraiment garder de séquelles, ou avoir tellement eu à prendre sur toi pour dépasser cette épreuve que tu t'es confectionnée une façade ultra solide et quasi-parfaite qui cache ce que tu ressent vraiment. Moi en revanche je n'arrive pas à vivre sans mon passé, il me hante au quotidien et je le montre beaucoup plus, je ne peux pas passer une heure sans changer au moins trois fois d'humeur et la moindre petite chose à la don de m'agacer. Personne ne peut me toucher sans que je le repousse (Lexa fut surprise à l'entente de cette déclaration mais ne fit aucune remarque) . J'ai constamment envie de frapper tout le monde alors que toi tu parais tellement …

\- Shhh

La coupa doucement Lexa, Clarke se tut, se rendant compte qu'elle était essoufflée par son précédent discourt. Elle regarda Lexa qui souriait gentiment, elle devait la prendre pour une folle…

Lexa sourit, elle appréciait le petit coté contradictoire et la perspicacité de Clarke, elle la regarda et vit sur son visage qu'elle attendait une explication.

\- Il faut savoir que moi je n'ai pas perdu mes deux parent en l'espace d'un an et tout mes amis par la même occasion, il m'a donc été plus facile de remonter la pente, c'est plus dur pour toi et c'est normal, ne nous compare pas.

Clarke regarda Lexa, puis ses mains. Que répondre à ça ? Elle avait raison.

La suite de la journée se déroula dans le calme et la bonne humeur, les deux jeunes femmes apprirent lentement à se connaître.

Elles déambulèrent dans le parc en parlant de choses et d'autres à l'autre, allèrent prendre un verre et puis lorsque le soleil se coucha, elles durent se séparer.

Elles se faisaient face, Lexa avait appelé un taxi et elles attendait la venue de celui ci.

\- Tu est sûre que tu ne veux pas que je te dépose ?

Demanda Lexa pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois. Clarke sourit, et fit non de la tête.

\- Tu m'as déjà assez rendu service, je crois que ça va suffire.

Lexa fit une petite moue et bougonna.

\- Je n'aime pas savoir que tu vas rentrer toute seule dans la nuit.

Clarke était toujours plus touchée par la préoccupation de Lexa à son égard, et elle ne s'en lassait pas. Elle avait tellement perdue l'habitude que quelqu'un fasse attention à elle que c'était un réel soulagement de savoir que au moins une personne se souciait de sa situation.

\- Je sais me défendre.

Répondit-elle tout sourire, Lexa la regarda, elle était réellement inquiète.

\- Je ne doute pas de tes capacités, mais tout de même, rien que par principe je devrais te raccompagner.

Clarke rigola doucement avant de répliquer, un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres.

\- Dur de se défaire des ses attitudes de gentlewoman hein ?

Lexa gloussa à l'entente de la petite pique, mais elle avait toujours été comme ça et cela lui allait très bien. Avant qu'elle puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit le taxi arriva dans son dos et s'arrêta à sa hauteur, elle se tourna vers Clarke et lui sourit timidement.

\- C'est ici qu'on se sépare…

Clarke perdit un peu de sa bonne humeur, elle n'avait pas envie de voir la brune partir, elle se sentait bien en sa compagnie. Mais elle hocha tout de même la tête, elle ne pouvait pas la retenir éternellement. Elle vit Lexa se mordre imperceptiblement la lèvre, comme si elle hésitait à dire quelque chose. Clarke attendit donc jusqu'à ce que la brune se décide.

\- Tu… tu pense qu'on pourra se revoir ?

Le cœur de Clarke s'emballa furieusement, Lexa venait de poser la question qu'elle n'avait pas osé dire.

\- Bien sur que oui, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir.

S'empressa elle de répondre, elle vit la visage de la brune se fendre d'un léger sourire et murmurer sur un ton aguicheur.

\- Alors je te dis à bientôt.

Clarke fit un sourire espiègle pour lui répondre et recula de quelques pas alors que Lexa rentrait dans la voiture. Leurs regards se croisèrent une dernière fois alors que le véhicule démarrait.

Clarke suivit des yeux le taxi jusqu'à ce qu'il lui soit invisible et soupira, elle avait passé un super après midi et cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Elle sourit pour elle même en repensant à son dernier échange avec Lexa. En quelques heures seulement elle avaient établies une connexion étonnante et Clarke espérait que cela reste ainsi.

Elle se mit donc en route pour sa maison.

Au plus elle se rapprochait de celle ci au plus sa bonne humeur s'envolait en pensant à ce qui l'attendait.

Quand elle arriva dans son quartier il était environ 7 heure, et en cette saison il faisait déjà nuit, et elle était appréhendait…

Elle dépassa les quelques maisons de ses voisins.

Ouvrit le portillon.

Gravit les marche lentement, une boule désagréable prenait place dans son ventre.

La gorge serrée elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

La pièce principale était illuminée et en son centre, face à elle, accoudée au bar sur lequel elle pianotait nerveusement ce tenait la femme pour laquelle Clarke nourrissait le plus de haine et de peur.

Celle qu'elle appelait Elle, mais qui est communément connue sous un autre nom : Mme. Hobbs.

Clarke, inspira lentement et avant qu'elle ne puisse fermer la porte, releva lentement la tête vers elle et la blonde baissa instantanément les yeux et s'immobilisa, incapable de tenir face au regard inquisiteur de sa tutrice.

Elle entendit donc plus qu'elle ne vit la femme se lever et marcher dans sa direction d'un pas rapide.

Clarke commençait à paniquer, si Son pas était rapide c'est qu'Elle était en colère, si Elle était en colère ça allait mal se passer... même très mal.

Elle ne vit même pas la main qui l'agrippa par le col pour la tirer hors de l'encadrement de la porte et celle ci se claquer violemment. Tirée en avant avec force, Clarke n'eus même pas le temps de réagir et elle manqua de s'étaler sur le sol.

Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et s'efforça de faire face à , elle la dévisagea longuement.

Cette femme qu'elle détestait plus que tout devait avoir 35, 40 ans tout au plus et avait encore un visage de jeune femme. Elle était même plutôt jolie si on ne prenait pas en compte le fait que sa folie la rendait laide.

Son regard laissait voir une toute autre personne lorsqu'elle était en colère, elle laissait voire la vraie elle.

Une sadique.

Elle devait faire 10 centimètres de plus que Clarke et ses cheveux étaient attachés dans un chinions presque parfait.

Elle regardait le blonde avec des yeux mauvais, comme si elle avait envie de la battre à mort et Clarke se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas entièrement tort.

Elle avala difficilement et serra les poings, attendant la question qu'elle était sure que Mme. Hopkins allait finir par poser et ou elle allait devoir mentir.

\- Ou est ce que tu était ?

Demanda elle comme prévu sur un ton faussement calme. Clarke baissa les yeux, elle avait déjà préparé un mensonge et elle répondit lentement.

\- Je tentait de me calmer dehors, je ne voulait pas vous importuner avec ma mauvaise humeur.

Elle entendit la tutrice s'esclaffer et elle ferma les yeux, son stratagème n'avait pas pris. Elle était dans la merde.

Elle se fit surprendre par une main qui lui saisit fortement le bras et qui la traîna brutalement à travers la pièce, elle ne chercha même pas à se défendre, elle savait que c'était peine perdue et elle ne ferait qu'aggraverait encore plus son cas.

Mme. Hopkins n'était plus que colère et elle la poussa violemment contre le bar, la saisit par la nuque et la força à baisser la tête vers un journal.

Clarke se mordit l'intérieur de la joue lorsqu'elle vit que c'était le même journal que celui d'Octavia. Mme. Hopkins était donc au courant des troubles qu'elle avait généré.

Elle était définitivement dans la merde.

Elle l'entendit murmurer à son oreille.

\- Je répète donc ma question, où est ce que tu était ?

Clarke était dans l'incapacité totale de bouger, elle était complètement soumise. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne pouvait pas divulguer la vérité au risque de mettre Octavia et Lincoln dans une situation délicate.

Un long silence pesant s'installa.

\- RÉPOND !

Hurla la femme, faisant sursauter Clarke qui émis un léger gémissement de douleur lorsqu'elle ressentit les doigts de Mme. Hopkins se resserrer autour de sa nuque, provoquant une douleur qui remontait tout le long de son cou.

Sous la souffrance qui lui devenait insupportable, Clarke cracha une réponse.

\- J'étais dans un bar !

Mme. Hopkins ne dit rien puis fini par la lâcher. Clarke recula de plusieurs pas et se massa la nuque. Elle voulait mettre le plus de distance entre elle et cette folle qui la regardait avec mépris.

\- Dans un bar ?

Clarke hocha la tête, elle aussi commençait à sentir la colère monter, elle détestait se sentir dominé comme en cet instant. Mme. Hopkins Ricana et ajouta.

\- Dommage qu'il n'y ai pas eu d'attentat cette là, peut être que cette fois tu aurait été tuée et ça aurait été si bien.

Clarke serra encore plus les dents, elle savait que sa tutrice la haïssait, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait souhaiter sa mort. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien dans cette situation, son cœur battait à n'en plus pouvoir et elle n'avait pas d'idée pour s'en sortir.

\- Et le lycée m'a appelé.

Cette fois Clarke tomba de haut, un sensation déplaisante se saisit de tout son corps, elle la connaissait très bien.

C'était de la terreur.

Elle ne savait pas quel avait été la sanction que l'établissement lui avait mise et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas l'apprendre de la bouche de sa tutrice.

Une sueur froide coula dans son dos en attendant que Mme. Hopkins continue. Cette dernière, semblait furieuse et dit lentement.

\- Tu est virée durant 2 mois.

Clarke eu un frisson, dans l'immédiat elle se fichait éperdument de sa sanction, ce qui l'importait était ce qu'allait lui faire l'autre femme pour la punir car elle n'y manquerait pas c'était certain.

Elles se regardèrent pendant une minutes au moins, Clarke avait du mal à empêcher ses jambes de trembler tellement rester dans la même pièce qu'Elle et qui plus est sous une tension palpable était un véritable supplice pour elle.

Mme. Hopkins s'avança vers elle sous le regard anxieux de Clarke, si elle résistait elle allait sans doute avoir encore plus de mal à s'évader de cette pièce devenue enfer.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'obstine à être pitoyable de cette façon.  
La blonde reçue l'insulte sans broncher, elle regardait ses pieds, elles étaient si proche qu'elle pouvait presque entendre la respiration de son aînée.

Elle eu une fraction de seconde pour s'y préparer que le poing de sa tutrice s'écrasa sur son ventre, lui coupa instantanément le souffle.

Elle se plia en deux dans un cri, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, elle prit de grande grandes goulées d'air, chacune lui infligeant une vive douleur.

Elle voulut se relever mais n'en eu pas le temps, Mme. Hopkins l'avait déjà attrapé par les habit et la tirait sans ménagement vers la porte en criant.

\- Tu aime être dehors non ? Et bien tu vas y rester un petit moment, ça te fera réfléchir.

À chaque pas qu'elle faisait Clarke manquait de tomber, elle voulut se dégager mais la poigne de l'autre était bien trop forte.

Toujours à moitié pliée en deux elle vit à peine la porte s'ouvrir qu'elle se fit projeter dehors.

Emportée dans son élan et les jambes flageolantes, elle dévala les escalier du perron et tomba sur les genoux. Elle se retourna pour voir la porte se refermer sur le sourire vicieux de Mme. Hopkins.

Elle resta quelques minutes dans cette même position, à tenter de retrouver un rythme de battement de cœur raisonnable et à respirer profondément. Elle finit par se relever lentement son ventre lui donnait l'impression qu'un couteau y était planté mais elle fit abstraction et marcha commença doucement à marcher.

Sans qu'elle puisse la retenir une larme dévala le long de sa joue, elle aurait tellement aimé avoir pu se défendre face à cette garce. Mais elle en était incapable.

Depuis qu'elle était devenue sa tutrice, Mme. Hopkins l'avait intentionnellement traumatisée pour la mettre à sa botte.

Tout les jours elle avait tabassé Clarke qui à l'époque, venait de perdre sa mère et était encore en état de choc. La plus âgée en avait donc profité et maintenant le mal était fait Clarke ne parvenait pas à lui opposer de résistance.

Elle était devenue son objet… sa chose.

Et elle se détestait pour faire preuve d'une telle faiblesse, et La maudissait pour exercer un tel contrôle sur elle.

C'était à cause d'elle que Clarke ne supportait plus les contact, elle était dans une frayeur constante que le contact devienne violent.

Plutôt paradoxal quand on savait qu'elle même voulait frapper tout le reste du monde.

C'est là que l'image de Lexa lui vint à l'esprit, c'était l'exception.

Et c'était très étrange, la brune l'avait touchée, à plusieurs reprise mais jamais elle n'avait éprouvé le besoin de la repousser. Clarke avait même été l'initiatrice de plusieurs contact et ceci était totalement inédit.

Elle sourit légèrement, la pensée de la jeune étudiante lui réchauffait un peut le cœur et lui donnait le courage d'avancer.

Mais vers ou ?

Elle n'avait aucune idée de vers ou elle allait.

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de la route pour cogiter, elle ne voulait vraiment pas passer la nuit dehors dans le froid avec son corps entier qui la faisait souffrir.

Elle ne connaissait pas grand monde dans son quartier et elle n'allait pas se pointer chez un inconnu la bouche en cœur en demandant l'hospitalité.

Il y avait bien quelqu'un mais … non ! Clarke repoussa violemment cette idée qui n'était à utiliser qu'en dernier recourt.

Mais elle avait beau chercher elle ne parvenait pas à trouver. Elle ferma les yeux, soupira longuement et se remit en route a un rythme lent vers la seule maison dont elle connaissait bien les propriétaires.

Après ce qui paru durer une éternité elle entra dans le jardin de la grande maison, les lumières étaient allumées il y avait donc quelqu'un.

Elle gravit lentement les marches et soupira avant de toquer à la porte de son seul espoir de passer la nuit sous un toit.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Clarke regarda le propriétaire qui était visiblement choqué de la voir ici. Elle pris faiblement la parole.

\- Bonsoir Finn.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour l'écrire donc j'espère qu'il vous aura convenu._

 _N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, positif ou négatif._

 _ **Réponses aux reviews**_

 _ **Lily:** Contente que tu adore, et... ben voila la suite ^^_

 _ **Jack77:** On me dit souvent que je suis sadique, et je ne m'en lasse pas XD J'espère que ce chapitre là t'aura encore plus apporté d'éclaircissement que le précédent. _

_Fast Indigo_


End file.
